El brillo en tus ojos
by Amanely-chan
Summary: Hinata sufre pérdidas grandes y todo debido al "exterior". Padece de Agorafobia y su vida se basa en estar encerrada en casa mientras trabaja por medio de una computadora. Pero un dia todo cambia cuando conoce a un joven aventurero, el cual cambia radicalmente su vida.
1. Tragedias

_**• Los personajes no me pertenecen.**_

 _ **• Mundo alterno.**_

• ** _La gran tragedia de la vida no es la muerte. La gran tragedia de la vida es lo que dejamos morir en nuestro interior mientras estamos vivos_** •

* * *

•

 _Tragedia._

•

* * *

— **No** te alejes mucho Hinata-chan —pidió dulcemente una mujer de no más de treinta años. Dicha mujer tenía el cabello corto hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran color gris y su piel era tan blanca como la nieve. Su cuerpo era de complexión delgada y sus curvas estaban donde tenían que estar.

A la vista de muchos, esa señora era preciosa. Y a la vista de la pequeña Hinata, esa señora a la que llamaba madre, era la mujer más bella en toda la faz de la tierra.

La pequeña niña sonrió y asintió con la cabeza antes de correr directo hacia su madre quien la tomo de la mano de inmediato para que no tropezara.

—Cuidado, pequeña — dijo Hikari mientras reía delicadamente.

La pequeña niña de seis años miro apenada a su madre.— Lo siento mami.

Hikari negó con la cabeza, sonriéndole mientras acariciaba su cabeza con delicadeza antes de empezar a caminar por las pobladas calles de Tokio.

Ese día era día de madre e hija, así que habían decidido que pasarían la tarde en un parque, después irían al zoológico y por último irían por un rico helado a la heladería preferida de la pequeña Hinata.

A la pequeña le encantaba pasar tiempo con su madre y más si se trataba de ir a sus lugares favoritos junto a ella, pero admitía que no le agradaba del todo andar por las calles pues se engentaba y se aturdía con los sonidos de la gente gritando y los automóviles sonando el claxon.

No le agradaban todos esos sonidos, no le agradaba el alboroto de la gente y para nada le agradaba el olor a contaminación que se impregnaba de vez en cuando en algunas calles.

Caminaron tranquilamente unas cuantas cuadras para por fin llegar a la heladería favorita de la pequeña pelinegra.

Abrieron la puerta de vidrio llamando la atención de los trabajadores del pequeño local, los cuales sonrieron cálidamente a ambas, y más específicamente a la pequeña niña.

— Miren nada más a quien tenemos aquí —hablo un hombre robusto, castaño y de aspecto amigable mientras salía de tras de la barra del local —. Es mi cliente número uno y su madre — dijo alegremente mientras se acercaba a ellas para acariciar la cabeza de Hinata.

Hinata se dejó hacer mientras sonreía tímidamente con un sonrojo en sus blancas y redondas mejillas.

—Buenas tardes Kuro-san — saludó la mayor con una sonrisa cortés a lo que el hombre le respondió de igual manera.

—Pasen por favor —pidió el hombre amablemente a lo que Hikari asintió y llevo consigo a Hinata hasta una de las mesas del local. Ambas se sentaron en la mesa, una frente a la otra mientras Hinata tomaba un popote y quitaba su envoltura para hacerlo bolita.

Kuro sonrió al ver la acción de la niña, sabiendo lo que iba a hacer a continuación.

Saco de la bolsa de su vestido azul de una pieza una resortera y puso la bolita de papel en la liga para después jalar el elástico y soltarlo para que dicha bolita blanca de papel saliera volando hacia un pequeño cesto de basura.

—Aun no puedo parar de sorprenderme ante tu puntería Hinata-chan.—halago el hombre a lo que Hinata sonrió contenta.

—Padre dijo que si sigo así, me llevara a clases de arquería —exclamó orgullosa y emocionada.

—Serás la mejor arquera de Tokio.—aseguro Hikari sonriéndole tiernamente a su pequeña hija.

Hinata se sonrojo por el cumplido de su madre.

—Estoy de acuerdo con usted Hikari-san —opino Kuro sonriente.—Ahora, dígame que ordenara la futura arquera.

—Helado de...—pronuncio sin terminar la oración, mirando alegremente al hombre.

—¡Queso!—exclamaron Hinata y Kuro al mismo tiempo.

Hikari rodó los ojos y negó mientras reía ante el comportamiento de aquellos dos.

—¿Y usted Hikari-san?

—Un café mocca helado por favor Kuro-san —pidió amablemente a lo que Kuro asintió y volteo hacia donde se encontraba su hija limpiando la barra con un trapo color blanco.

—Tami, Hikari-san quiere un mocca frío y Hinata-chan un helado de queso.

La chica de no más de dieciocho años asintió sonriente.—¡Enseguida les traigo sus pedidos!—contesto energéticamente la chica a lo que Kuro sonrió a madre e hija.

—Disfruten sus pedidos, yo me voy a atender a los demás clientes —aviso al ver que entraba una pareja al local.

Hikari asintió con una sonrisa.—Gracias Kuro-san.

Ambas miraron como el agradable hombre se acercaba a la pareja de enamorados y los atendía gentilmente.

Hinata miró a ambos jóvenes tomados de la mano, mientras sonreían felices y sonrojados, con un extraño pero bonito brillo en sus ojos.

Volteo a ver a su madre y la miro directamente a los ojos, tratando de encontrar ese lindo brillo en los ojos grises de su madre pero... estaban opacos. Su madre sonreía con los labios pero sus ojos no sonreían como los ojos de Kuro o los ojos de esos chicos.

—Mami, ¿Por qué tus ojos no sonríen?

Hikari miró sorprendida a Hinata para después soltar una risilla.—Hina-chan, los ojos no sonríen. Solo la boca puede sonreír — le explicó mientras señalaba sus labios sonrientes.

Hinata negó un par de veces para después verla con seriedad.—Los ojos de Kuro-san sonríen y los tuyos también lo hacen a veces, como cuando vistes después de mucho a la tía Miko —dijo refiriéndose a la hermana menor de su madre, la cual vivía muy lejos de ella y por eso mismo no la veían muy seguido.

No pasaron ni dos segundos para que Hikari entendiera lo que su hija de seis años estaba diciendo. Suspiro lentamente mientras su mirada se situaba en sus piernas cubiertas por una linda falda larga color crema.—Los ojos sonríen cuando las personas son muy felices Hinata-chan.

Hinata miro con preocupación y un poco de dolor a su madre.—Tu...¿no eres feliz madre?

—Soy muy feliz y ¿sabes por qué?

Hinata negó lentamente con la cabeza a lo que Hikari sonrió y extendió su brazo para acariciar la suave mejilla de su hija.—Soy feliz gracias a ti Hinata-chan.

La pequeña sonrió ampliamente al escuchar que ella era la causante de la felicidad de su madre.

—Entonces ¿papi también te causa felicidad?—preguntó feliz.

Hikari solo la miro impresionada un momento antes de que el brillo de sus ojos se apagará nuevamente.—Claro cariño, tu padre me causa mucha... felicidad —le sonrió forzadamente.

Hinata, pasando desapercibidas las reacciones de su madre solo se limitó a sonreír contenta por escuchar aquello.

—Tú y papi hacen que mis ojos sonrían —dijo con sinceridad a lo que a Hikari se le humedecieron un poco los ojos.

Antes de que Hikari pudiese decir algo, Tami llegó con el pedido de ambas.—Aquí tienen —dijo con la bandeja en la mano, tomando los pedidos.—Para la cliente favorita del local, su helado de queso y para la señora bella un mocca.

—Gracias Tami-chan —agradeció Hikari con una sonrisa.

* * *

— **¡HINATA!** —escuchó el grito desgarrador de su madre al lado de la banqueta.

Ella se encontraba en la carretera, desatorando la pata de un gatito que habían quedado atrapado en las rejas de la alcantarilla. Pensaba que eso estaba bien. Pensó que ayudar al gatito había sido buena idea. Tal vez se equivocó.

Todo aquello paso como en cámara lenta.

Volteo hacia el frente y miro una camioneta venir en su dirección a toda velocidad.

Quedo petrificada en el lugar, sin saber si correr o no. Solo se quedó mirando como la camioneta se acercaba más y más hacia ella.

Después de eso, sintió como recibía un fuerte empujón hacia la parte derecha y para caer duramente en el suelo, causando una pequeña abertura en su frente.

Poco después escuchó el sonido de las llantas derrapando contra la acera y seguido de eso un fuerte golpe seco y unas cuantas personas gritando.

Se levantó rápidamente del suelo y giro su cuerpo hacia el otro lado para con sus ojos captar la escena más horrible de toda su joven vida.

Su madre...

—Mami...—musito con voz quebradiza antes de que sus ojos comenzaran a soltar lágrimas.—¡Mami!—grito para después correr hacia su madre, quien se hallaba tendida en el duro asfalto.

El rostro de su madre, el cual antes era blanco como la nieve, ahora tenía machas rojizas. Su respiración se notaba débil y casi nula.

Se acercó lentamente, incrédula por lo que sus ojos veían.

Trago saliva y lentamente se arrodillo frente a su madre, empezó a zangolotear delicadamente su hombro para tratar de hacer que despertara.

Los ojos de Hikari se abrieron lentamente y miraron a Hinata.

—Hola pequeña.—susurro con dificultad, sintiendo que se ahogaba con su propia sangre.

—Fu-fue mi culpa ¿ci-cierto?—preguntó con voz quebradiza.

Hikari negó lentamente y llevo la palma de su mano hacia la tersa mejilla de su hija.—Por supuesto que no cariño...

Hinata no la escucho, solo apoyo su rostro en el pecho de su madre mientras soltaba lágrimas y sollozaba fuertemente.

—¿Sabes? De verdad quiero que seas una gran arquera y que te enamores de un buen chico, que te cases y que tengas muchos pequeños...iguales a ti.

—Los chicos da-dan asco...

Hikari soltó una pequeña carcajada.—¿Recuerdas hace rato, cuando te dije que tú y tu padre me hacían muy feliz?

Hinata asintió aun con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de su madre.

—También me hace muy feliz el hecho de que vas a tener una gran vida... ha-haciendo lo que te gusta —susurro entrecortadamente. —Prométeme que siempre vas a tener cuidado al cruzar la calle, que siempre iras al doctor a checar que todo vaya bien contigo... prométeme que vas a cuidarte Hinata-chan. Qui-quiero para ti, una vida plena y **feliz.**

Hinata solo sollozo más fuerte y apretó en un gran abrazo a su madre.

—No sa-sabes cuánto te amo —musitó sonriente, con lágrimas recorriendo sus pómulos.

Lentamente, Hinata separó su rostro del pecho de su madre y miro algo muy singular en sus ojos.

Brillaban como nunca habían brillado, aunque estos estuvieran tirando lágrimas.

—¿Por qué tus ojos lloran y sonríen al mismo tiempo?

—Son...lágrimas de felicidad —termino por decir hasta que su corazón se negó a seguir latiendo. Lentamente sus ojos se fueron cerrando, solo mirando la imagen de su hija quien la miraba impresionada para después mirarla con angustia. De ahí, solo miro una luz blanca, sabiendo que esa fue la mejor manera de morir.

—¡MAMA!

* * *

 ** _Diez años después._**

* * *

 **Repudiaba** esos sonidos, repudiaba ese alboroto que había a la calle, repudiaba el sonido de las personas gritando y repudiaba a un más el sonido de los carros.

Pero, tenía que salir. Tenía que ir a la escuela y no se podía detener solo porque no le agradecen esos sonidos.

Suspiro fastidiada y se puso los audífonos para escuchar sus canciones preferidas las cuales eran las de violín y piano. Esa música no hacía más que llenar su alma de paz y de tranquilidad. Si no fuese que odiaba salir, entonces tomaría una buenas clases de piano en una escuela de música que estaba cerca de la residencia donde ella vivía.

Siguió tranquilamente su camino hasta llegar a él gran colegio llamado Konoha y paso su jornada escolar tranquilamente.

Alzo la mano cuando pasaban lista, entrego tareas, expuso en ciencias, fue alagada por su maestra de matemáticas delante de todos, almorzó junto a sus compañeros... quienes solo eran compañeros.

Tenía amigos, eso era cierto, pero solo eran eso; amigos. No había mejor amigo, ni mejor amiga. No habían fiestas ni reuniones a la que ella asistiera, por más que fuese invitada. Ella solo estaba ahí con un propósito; estudiar y estudiar.

—Deberíamos de ir solo un rato.—propuso un chico de ojos iguales a los de ella.

—No tengo ganas Neji-niisan.

—Jamás sales Hinata, deberías solo esta vez ir. Es solo una pequeña reunión, solo los conocidos.—insistió tratando de convencer a su prima. Le preocupaba profundamente el hecho de que su prima solo quisiera estar encerrada en su habitación leyendo libros o mirando anime. No podía seguir así por siempre.

Hinata suspiro largamente y le mando una mirada ladina a su primo. ¿Cuántas veces Neji había querido sacarla de su área de confort? Pues no lo sabía, ya había perdido la cuenta de todo.

—¿Qué tipo de reunión?

—No te preocupes, no habrá alcohol, ni drogas, ni chicas con poca ropa...bueno sin contar a Karin.

Hinata soltó una carcajada al escuchar el chiste de mal gusto que había soltado su primo. Si Karin hubiese escuchado eso entonces se le hubiera abalanzado a su primo para arrancar cada uno de sus largos cabellos hasta dejarlo totalmente calvo. Así de agresiva era esa pelirroja.

—Creo que podría ir solo un rato...

—Así se habla —contesto contento el chico mientras Hinata solo sonreía dulcemente. Lo había logrado, era el primer paso para llevar a su prima hacia una nueva vida.

—Neji...—llamo mientras ambos caminaban directo hacia su casa después de la escuela.

—¿Hum?

—Gracias —dijo simplemente a lo que Neji volteo a verla con confusión.

—Gracias, ¿Por qué?

—Por apoyarme tanto estos años. Créeme cuando te digo que sin ti no hubiese podido superar la muerte de... mi madre.— y era verdad, pues desde los seis años su primo siempre estuvo ahí para animarla. Jugando al escondite, o simplemente consolándola cuando miraba que su mirada estaba perdida y húmeda.

Neji solo sonrió ladinamente y revolvió los cabellos de su pequeña prima. Y le decía pequeña, porque era muy bajita. Eso era una de las cosas que hacían a Hinata tierna.

—No des las gracias, Hinata — todo lo que el hacia por su prima era de corazón. Sin querer nada a cambio. Oh bueno, si...solo una sonrisa y ese brillo en los ojos que rara vez se presentaba en ella.

 **.**

 **.**

Pasaron las horas y se volvieron las siete de la tarde, era momento de irse a la pequeña reunión que se llevaría a cabo en la casa de la novia de Neji, quien se llamaba Tenten.

Se vistió con lo mas informal que tenía, lo cual era unos jeans azules ajustados, una chaqueta color gris y sus inseparables tenis color negro.

¿Maquillaje? No era algo que le agradara del todo. Cada vez que se maquillaba se sentía un payaso asesino o algo así, por más ligero que fuese el look.

La reunión fue bastante agradable. Hablaron sobre temas sin importancia, bromearon sobre cualquier cosa y contaron anécdotas muy divertidas al criterio de Hinata. Durante ese tiempo, se dio cuenta de que ella era la que menos había contado historias de ese tipo y todo era debido a que nunca socializaba lo suficiente.

Nunca iba a fiestas, a viajes a la playa, a el centro comercial, nunca iba a ninguna parte por mas que la invitaran.

 _ **"Este... lo siento no puedo. Ya saben, tareas y asuntos en la empresa de mi padre."**_ Y bueno, esa era su pobre excusa de toda la vida, siendo que tenía tiempo de sobra mientras no le dejaran demasiada tarea.

En ese pequeño lapso de tiempo pensó que era momento de salir de su caparazón y que era momento de divertirse aunque fuera un poco. Salir, conocer gente nueva y probablemente encontrar ese buen chico que su madre queria para ella no sonaba nada mal.

Mientras miraba a todos reír y jugar como niños pequeños, no pudo estar mucho más que agradecida con Neji por haberla convencido de ir a esa reunión con sus amigos.

Después de unas cuantas horas los chicos comenzaron a irse de la casa de Tenten pues ya eran las once de la noche y era momento de ir a sus casas a dormir así que Neji decidió también que era hora de retirarse. Después de despedirse de todos y de rechazar las ofertas de un aventón debido a que a ella no le gustaba mucho viajar en auto y además de que su casa quedaba muy cerca de la de Tenten, se fueron caminando por las cuadras mientras ambos conversaban sobre la reunión.

—Te dije que sería divertido Hinata.

—Si, lo sé. Me alegra haber venido.

Neji suspiro y metió sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón sin dejar de caminar tranquilamente.

—Es hora de que salgas de esa burbuja que te mantiene separada del mundo exterior Hinata.

Hinata volteo a ver a su primo con los labios ligeramente abiertos.—¿Burbuja?

—Solo estás pensando constantemente en el estudio. Eso no es sano.

—Disculpa Neji-niisan pero es lo que mi madre quería y yo voy a cumpli...

—Tía Hikari nunca hubiese querido que sacrificaras tu felicidad por tener una buena carrera. Hay algo que se llama limites Hinata.

—Si —contesto Hinata parándose en seco, haciendo que Neji también parara de andar.—Y tu estas arrebazando uno.

Neji suspiro y negó con la cabeza.—Lo siento Hinata pero debo de decirte lo que...

—Lo que mi madre hubiese querido —contesto interrumpiéndolo —Y por mucho que te quiera no puedo permitir que hagas eso.

—No he dicho nada que tu madre no hubiese querido que dijera.

—Basta Neji. Ella me dijo antes de morir que lo que más quería es que tuviese una carrera...

—Ella quería que fueras a las olimpiadas, que fueras arquera. Estudiar no te convierte en arquera ¿sabes?

Hinata desvió la mirada.—Esa fue solo una ilusión que tenia de pequeña, nada más.

Neji negó molesto.—¿Ilusión? Te emocionas cuando ves en las noticias a tu arquera favorita. Tienes más de seis arcos calgados en tu habitación y por si fuera poco, a tu perro le pusiste arquero —exclamo mirándola con el ceño fruncido.—Tu solo quieres esconderte de todo y todos Hinata.

—¿Y si fuera así que?—pregunto fastidiada y un poco avergonzada. Se sentía un poco mal por su perro arquero, sabía que no era el mejor nombre del mundo.

—Lo es, así son las cosas. Tú quieres sobreprotegerte a ti misma y quieres sobre exigirte a la vez.

Hinata negó bajando la mirada, sintiendo que sus ojos se empañaban.

—Tu madre está decepcionada de ti.

Al escuchar esto, Hinata alzo la vista rápidamente y miro a su primo con el ceño fruncido, sintiendo que las lágrimas ya se desbordaban de sus ojos.

Quiso gritarle lo que sea, quería desahogarse y de ser posible quería salir corriendo hasta el bosque más cercano para perderse y gritar lo más fuerte posible pero...

—¡Sa-saquen todo lo que tengan de va-valor!

… no podía en ese momento.

Mientras la angustia invadió su cuerpo, miro con miedo a Neji quien solo se puso frente a ella y asintió con la cabeza al tipo que sostiene un arma de fuego en la mano.

—Te daré lo que sea, pero no le hagas daño —pidió Neji, casi suplicando.

El tipo, quien se notaba que era un primerizo, asintió al chico mientras su mano temblaba con el dedo puesto en el gatillo.

Neji llevo lentamente sus manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón y saco su billetera y celular para dejarlo lentamente en la banqueta. Al ver la acción de su primo, Hinata hizo lo mismo y saco su dinero y su celular del bolsillo del pantalón y retrocedió lentamente para alzar las manos.

El chico se acercó lentamente a las cosas para tomarlas de una vez e irse lo más rápido posible, pero Neji no quiso quedarse así nada más, así que tomo al chico del cuello y le propino un golpe en el rostro.

—¡Neji! ¡No!—grito Hinata asustada mirando con ojos llorosos como ambos hombres se lanzaban puñetazos y patadas.

Después empezaron a forcejear para obtener el arma, parecía que Neji iba a ganarle y le podría quitar el arma pero...

Los ojos de Neji se dilataron, dejo de forcejear y mirando a Hinata a los ojos, callo de rodillas al suelo mientras se sostenía el abdomen.

Hinata miro aterrorizada la escena, sintiendo que un gran vacío se formaba en su estómago y pecho.

El otro chico cayo de nalgas asustado por lo que había hecho. Tomo el arma y las cosas de los chicos con rapidez para después correr torpemente hacia un callejón oscuro.

Hinata corrió con rapidez hacia su primo y lo acostó en el suelo para mirarlo con los ojos llorosos.

—Oh, Dios...—dijo temblorosamente mirando la sangre que había manchado toda la camisa blanca de Neji.

 _ **Blanca como la nieve...**_

Sus lágrimas habían mojado todo su rostro, miro como Neji luchaba con respirar. La bala había impactado demasiado cerca. Era grave.

—¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!— grito desgarradoramente mientras ponía la cabeza de su primo sobre sus piernas.

Dio gracias al cielo cuando miro a un hombre de no más de cuarenta años correr hacia ella con rostro de preocupación.—¡¿Que ha pasado?!

—¡Por favor llame a una ambulancia!—suplico a lo que el hombre asintió rápidamente y saco su celular para llamar al 911. El hombre comenzó a gritar desesperado a la operadora mientras Hinata no dejaba de llorar y de rezarle a Dios... a un Dios.

Hinata sollozaba y acariciaba el rostro de su primo quien mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras hacía muecas de dolor.

—Vas a estar bien Neji-nii —le susurraba dulcemente sin dejar de acariciar su cabellera y su rostro.

Neji abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su prima con una pequeña y temblorosa sonrisa.—Lo que dije hace rato... no e-era cierto. Tu madre esta or-orgullosa de ti. Perdoname.

Hinata negó mientras se mordía el labio.

—Si, eres inteligente, amable, tierna, dulce... eres una buena hija.

—Oh Neji ba-basta ya.—susurro pegando su frente contra la de él, mojado de paso el rostro de Neji con sus lágrimas.—No hace falta perdonarte por que... yo... tu, todo lo que dijiste...

—Hinata por favor, ya no de-dejes que... no dejes que...

—Tienes razón. Tengo miedo ¿sabes? Me sobreprotejo porque mi madre no murió en vano y tengo que conseguir un buen trabajo para casarme con un buen chico y tener muchos pequeños.. .como yo —susurro lo último mientras sentía que su corazón se hacía trizas.

Quien dijo que el corazón no dolía por esas cosas era un completo idiota. Deberás que dolía.

Neji sonrió sutilmente y con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, alzo su brazo y acaricio la mejilla de su pequeña prima.

—Sal de ahí, Hinata —dijo simplemente, antes de que su mano cayese inerte al suelo.

Hinata abrió los ojos como platos y sintió que su mundo se caía a pedazos.

—¿Neji?

Después de eso solo recordaba el cuerpo de Neji rodeado por un charco de sangre, se recordaba a ella aferrándose a su cuerpo sin vida mientras su padre y dos personas más trataban de separarla de él, llevándose en el proceso unos cuantos golpes y patadas de parte de ella. Después recordaba como levaban a Neji del suelo mientras ella aun forcejeaba tratando de correr hacia el para que despertara.

Esa no era su hora de dormir. ¿Por qué dormía si no era su hora de dormir?

 _Neji-niisan, levántate._

* * *

Estaba sobre su cama, escuchando solamente el tic tac del reloj que estaba colgado sobre su pared. ** _Estúpido reloj, estúpido tiempo, estúpidas horas..._**

Sus ropas estaban llenas de sangre y sus ojos estaban... sin vida. Su mirada se encontraba borrosa debido a sus lágrimas, las cuales eran las únicas que lograban darle un **_brillo falso a sus ojos._**

Miraba fijamente el techo con expresión imperturbable, sintiendo que después de todo lo vivido ya no había nada más que pudiese lastimarla así.

Lentamente se incorporó sobre su cama, encontrándose con un gran espejo frente a ella. Se observó unos momentos y encontró una cosa más que repudiar.

 _ **Odiaba esos sonidos, odiaba ese alboroto que había a la calle, odiaba el sonido de las personas gritando, odiaba el sonido de los carros, odiaba la oscuridad, odiaba las armas de fuego, odiaba la calle, odiaba a la persona que tenía frente a ella**_.

—Tú tienes la culpa. Tu... tú los mataste.—susurro mirando hacia el frente con el ceño fruncido.—Te odio. Te odio... te odio ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio!—gritaba mientras se jalaba los cabellos. Se levantó de la cama y con furia estampo sus puños en el frío cristal, agrietándolo. Sin quedarse conforme, siguió golpeando el espejo hasta que este quedo hecho trizas, al igual que su alma.

Por su culpa su madre estaba muerta. Por no obedecerle, por no tomar su mano cuando ella se lo ordeno.

Por su culpa Neji estaba muerto. Por no saber defenderse a sí misma, por no haber aceptado el aventón.

Se miró las manos temblorosas, llenas de vidrios encajados en su piel y carne. Llenas de sangre.

Sangre de su madre y sangre de Neji.

Respiro agitadamente y soltó un potente grito antes de seguir destrozando cada cosa de su habitación. Tiro todo de su lugar. Los marcos con fotos, su televisión de pantalla plasma, su florero el cual nunca tenía flores, sus diplomas de la escuela y por fin callo a ese estúpido reloj.

Quiso seguir destrozando todo lo que se encontrara frente a ella pero su tío Hizashi entro a su recamara debido al alboroto y la tomo de los hombros para aprisionarla en un abrazo. Se movió inquieta por un buen rato, hasta que se cansó y no pudo más. **_Necesitaba un abrazo..._**

—Soy una asesina.—susurro sintiendo como las lágrimas aun recorrían su fino rostro. Sintió que la presión del abrazo de su tío se hacía más fuerte, y mientras sentía la consolación que su tío le daba también se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que podía abrazarla después de que ella fue la causante de la muerte de su único hijo?

—Tu...no tienes la culpa Hinata.

* * *

 ** _Siete años más tarde._**

* * *

—...girl, you know i want your love was handmede for somebody like me. Come on now, follow my lead. I crazy don't mind me say...— se escuchaba el alegre cantico de una chica dentro de la cocina de ese pequeño apartamento junto a una grabadora que le seguía el ritmo.

En la cocina, se encontraba una bella chica de veintidós años, cantando y moviendo las caderas de un lado a otro mientras revolvía una olla llena de ramen. La comida favorita de cierta persona que vivía con ella.

La chica ojos perla volteo hacia el reloj digital en forma de gatito que tenía sobre la barra, y al ver que eran las dos en punto supo que esa persona no tardaba en llegar.

Sonrió de medio lado y siguió canturreando y bailando alegremente mientras seguía batiendo la olla con un cucharon de madera.—… boy, les't not talk too much grab on my waist...— paro de cantar cuando escucho el ya muy bien conocido sonido de la puerta siendo abierta para después ser cerrada sin cuidado.

—¡Ya llegue Hinata-chan!—exclamo como ya era de costumbre cada vez que volvía de su jornada laboral.

Hinata sonrió contenta y se quitó el mandil para después correr hacia la sala.

Cuando llego se encontró con unos tacones negros tirados en medio de la sala, un saco azul cielo tirado encima de la mesita del centro y despues a una chica rubia tirada en el amplio sofá.

La chica tenía una expresión cansada.

—Hola Ino-chan.—saludo amablemente Hinata mientras recogía el saco de la rubia y lo ponía sobre el perchero para después tomar los tacones y ponerlos correctamente a un lado del sofá.

—Hola... siento haber llegado haciendo un desastre pero te juro que estoy muerta del cansancio —se disculpó a lo que Hinata nego con la cabeza.

—No te disculpes Ino-chan, se que estos dias han sido pesados para ti. Apenas y duermes bien.

Ino suspiro fuertemente para después asentir y acomodarse mejor en el sofá.—Nunca pensé que esto fuera tan cansado...—susurro a lo que Hinata sonrió.

—Tener trabajo de asistente personal de un gran empresario no es nada fácil.

—Uy si, de un gran empresario.—rio divertida.—Kiba es un asco en la empresa.

Hinata alzo una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.—Puede que sea un asco en la empresa, pero tengo entendido que en otros aspectos no y el anillo de diamante en tu dedo lo confirma.

Ino se sonrojo levemente mientras miraba el anillo que Kiba le había dado volviéndose en su prometida.

—Tienes razón.

Hinata asintió conforme mientras sonreía.—He hecho ramen de cerdo —aviso mientras se iba caminando hacia la cocina, dispuesta a servir unos platos de la deliciosa sopa.

La rubia al escuchar eso solo sonrió feliz por un momento hasta que su sonrisa se volvio a una melancólica.—Oye, Hinata.

—¡Si ya se!— grito desde la cocina la peli azul.—¡Te servire menos que de costumbre! ¡Se que quieres conservar tu figura para tu vestido de novia!

Ino suspiro derrotada mientras se levantaba del sillón para caminar directo a la concina. Entro a ella y visualizo a Hinata sirviendo alegremente los tazones de ramen mientras también servía té helado a dos vasos de vidrio.

—Oye, tenemos que hablar de algo...

—¿Qué pasa? ¿Paso algo con el florista que contrate? ¿Oh con el chef?— pregunto con preocupación ya que quería que la fiesta de su mejor amiga saliera perfectamente bien. Quería que fuera el mejor día de su vida pues se lo merecía a montones.

Ino negó. Se recargo en el filo de la barra de la cocina y miro a Hinata.—Quiero que vayas a la boda.

Hinata dejo de batir el ramen para después quedar unos segundos pensativa e inmóvil.—Sabes que no puedo... —susurro seriamente, tomando un tazón y vertiendo en el unas cucharadas de ramen.

—¡Por supuesto que puedes!—exclamo Ino con cierta molestia.—Tienes tus dos piernas donde van, tus brazos y ambos ojos. Y aun que no tuvieses alguna parte del cuerpo también podrías asistir —bufo molesta.

Hinata bajo la mirada.—Tu sabes que...

—Se que odias salir Hinata pero, ¿Cuánto ha pasado? ¡Siete años sin salir de este departamento! —exclamo ahora angustiada. Bajo la mirada y apretó sus puños, sintiendo impotencia. —Falta poco para que me case y...

— Lo se Ino-chan — interrumpió la Hyuga —Te casaras y como toda esposa tienes que vivir ahora con tu marido. Yo lo entiendo, de verdad lo hago — le sonrió sutilmente.

Ino frunció el ceño. —¿Pero que harás ahora que no estaré Hinata? ¿Quién recogerá dinero del banco? ¿Quién ira a comprar víveres?

—Puedo pagarle a una persona para que haga todas esas cosas por mí. Últimamente me está yendo muy bien en el trabajo ¿sabes? —Hinata era diseñadora de joyas, cada diseño que hacia lo vendía a muy buenos precios. Era muy reconocida debido a sus diseños en todo Japón.

—Lo sé, Hinata. Pero ese no es el punto. ¿Quién cuidara de ti cuando te pase algo? ¿Cuándo estés enferma?

Hinata miro de un lado a otro con nerviosismo, sin saber que responder realmente.–E-e-esta arquero conmigo.

—¡Arquero es un perro y tiene nueve años, Hinata! — exclamo con enojo.

— Ino-chan, no tienes de que preocuparte — contesto sin mirarla, acomodando los trastos en una bandeja —. Soy una adulta y soy totalmente capaz de cuidarme a mí misma.

—¿Sin salir a la calle? Hinata, no puedo dejarte así. ¡No puedes seguir encerrada en tu burbuja!

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente y quedo como roca en su lugar por unos momentos. Trago saliva, sintiendo amarga la boca en el proceso. Su burbuja... su único refugio.

 _ **"—Es hora de que salgas de esa burbuja que te mantiene separada del mundo exterior Hinata. "**_

 _ **"—¡AYUDA! ¡AYUDA!—"**_

Su mirada se volvió sombría bajo su flequillo.— Jamás vuelvas a repetir eso, Ino.

Ino entre abrió la boca al escuchar a Hinata. Su tono de voz fue duro, áspero. No era el dulce y tierno que la caracterizo siempre. ¿Qué hiso para ganarse ese tono de voz? —Eres mi mejor amiga. Quiero que mi mejor amiga asista a mi boda —apretó sus puños —¿Vas a dejarme sola en mi boda?

Hinata agacho la mirada y apretó sus manos. No sabía que responderle, aun no tenia el valor de salir de nuevo a las calles. Ahí, en su departamento, estaba completamente a salvo.

—Me lo imagine — respondió carente de emoción —. Se me a quitado el apetito, iré a... — enmudeció unos segundos antes de chasquear la lengua — a donde sea que no sea aquí.

Se fue de la cocina, dejando en el mismo lugar a Hinata.

Hinata dejó caer la primer lagrima cuando escucho la puerta del apartamento siendo bruscamente cerrada.

¿Qué clase de amiga era?

No poder ir a la boda de tu mejor amiga, esa que siempre estuvo apoyándola en esos siete años, solamente por temor a ser atacada en el mundo exterior.

—Per-perdón, Ino-chan — gimoteo sin dejar de llorar. Completamente sola en aquella cocina, completamente sola en ese mundo.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Tenía muy claro desde el principio que este sería un one-shot. Pero, después de pensarlo un rato, decidí que serían más llenadores al menos cinco capítulos más. Tengo planeado hacer cada capítulo igual de largo o aún más para no tener que alargar la historia. Siempre e querido hacer algo dramático, es uno de los retos que me auto impuse ya que creo que soy mala con este género del drama. Esperemos que todo salga bien y que no sea más que un cáncer de ojo. Así que, ¿Que les pareció? ¿Les saque de perdida un pequeño chillido? Espero que les haya gustado este primer capítulo._

Perdonen cualquier error ortográfico.


	2. ¿Para que?

_**[Capítulo 2]**_

 **•** **Género:** Hurt/Comfort/Romance.

Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.

* * *

 ** _¿Para que?_**

* * *

 _—¿Y bien? ¿Te interesa compartir piso?— cuestionó la excéntrica y animada rubia que tenía frente a ella._

 _Hinata se removió inquieta sobre la silla de la cafetería y la miró por debajo de su flequillo. Retorció sus manos sobre su pantalón negro y medito un momento la pregunta en cuestión. Si, quería compartir un piso porque no le alcanzaba para más y su orgullo le impedía pedirle prestado a su padre. Además, la compañía no le vendría mal, por muy pesada que fuera esa linda rubia que se había encontrado en ese café._

 _Cuando la rubia llegó al café ya no había más mesas, así que cuando miro que se disponía a irse la llamó y le dijo que no tendría problema en compartir su mesa para dos con ella. La rubia se mostró muy agradecida, sorprendida y entusiasta._

 _Era muy habladora, cosa que ella no era mucho, pero simpatizaron de inmediato y hablaron mucho hasta que Ino contó que quería mudarse, pero que no tenía los fondos suficientes, así que buscaba una compañera o compañero buenote para un piso._

 _Y ahí estaban, hablando sobre un futuro piso compartido para ambas._

 _La miro nuevamente, pero esta vez más decidida._

 _—¿Te molestan los perros?_

* * *

Hinata tecleo con agilidad las teclas de su laptop y después soltó un suspiro al ver que el inventario de las joyas estaba hecho y que podía mandarlo en cuanto antes al proveedor.

Tomó un largo trago a su té helado y casi se atraganta al sentir un golpe en la pata de su silla.

—Arquero —le sonrió al viejo y rechoncho can que se había estampado con la silla. Lo miro con algo de tristeza —. Aun me pregunto porque es que los perros viven menos que los humanos — susurro con desazón mientras se agachaba un poco sobre su silla para darle unas caricias al perro, quien segundos después comenzó a mover lentamente su cola.

Levanto la cabeza al escuchar la puerta de la entrada siendo abierta para después oír el taconeo de los zapatos de su compañera de piso.

Se levanto rápidamente y espero hasta que ella apareciera en el comedor. Al verla, Ino rodo los ojos y paso de largo para entrar en su habitación, pero antes de que llegara a hacerlo, Hinata había corrido hasta ella y la había abrazado fuertemente por detrás.

—Hinata...—nombró impresionada.

—Tengo miedo — susurro con amargura, tratando de que su voz no temblara y de que sus ojos dejaran de picar —. Me da miedo salir, no quiero salir de nuevo...

—¡Pues algún día tienes que volver a salir! — Ino se zafo de su agarre y se dio media vuelta para tomarla con fuerza de los hombros —. No puedes seguir así, comprende. Así como puedes morir atropellada, puedes morir atragantada.

—Tengo mucho cuidado al masticar...

—¡Joder! — la soltó con brusquedad —. ¿Qué piensas? ¿Piensas que vivirás para siempre? Ojalá fuera así, Hinata, pero no es la verdad. Vas a morir, por un accidente, por una enfermedad o por la edad, y cuando estés a punto de morir te arrepentirás de todas las cosas que no hiciste, como, por ejemplo; asistir a mi boda.

—Ino...— musito con los ojos llorosos.

—Me iré con Kiba este fin de semana — dijo sin verla, bajando la intensidad de su enojada voz —. Necesito estar sola. No te preocupes por los preparativos, ya hiciste lo suficiente — aprovechando que Hinata se había quedado como piedra, se dio media vuelta, entró en su habitación y cerró la puerta de un fuerte portazo que sacó de su estupor a Hinata.

* * *

Observó con tristeza la maleta que estaba situada al lado de la puerta del apartamento. La maleta solo era el comienzo de su soledad. Ino se iría esa vez solo una semana, pero después se iría para siempre y eso la hacía sentir horrible.

Se abrazó a sí misma al verla pasar de largo.

—Ino-chan…—murmuro con un nudo en la garganta.

—Deje todo listo para que no tengas ningún inconveniente —le dijo sin mirarla siquiera —. Hay comida, productos de limpieza y medicinas por cualquier cosa. Tal vez el portero pase a verte en el transcurso del día y…—callo al sentir los brazos de Hinata rodeándola por la espalda. Podía sentirla sollozar con el rostro escondido en su espalda, provocando que a ella también le dieran unas tremendas ganas de llorar.

—¡Lo lamento!— chilló — ¡lamentó ser tan cobarde!

Ino se dio la vuelta y abrazó a Hinata con fuerza. Hinata recargó su rostro en su hombro y dio rienda suelta a su potente llanto.

—Está bien, está bien —le susurró consoladoramente mientras que le daba unos golpecitos en su espalda —. Perdonaré que no vayas a mi boda, pero escúchame bien —la separó de su cuerpo e hizo que la viera — vas a salir de aquí algún día, te guste o no. Yo moriré algún día…

—¡Ino!

—¡Y vas a ir a mi jodido funeral!—exclamó interrumpiéndola —. Algún día vas a aprender a controlar tus miedos. Los controlarás cuando comprendas que jamás estamos a salvo, sin importar lo bien resguardada que te sientas.

Ino plantó un beso en la mejilla de Hinata y después se dio la vuelta para tomar su maleta y salir sin más del departamento.

Hinata agachó la mirada y lloró con más fuerza.

Ino tal vez tenía razón, tal vez jamás estaría segura en ninguna parte. Tenía que aceptar la realidad de las cosas, la muerte era lo único seguro que había en esa vida. La muerte… la cosa que más le daba miedo en el mundo. Quería permanecer en su casa para siempre, así nunca le pasaría nada, pero…

«—Así cómo puedes morir atropellada, puedes morir atragantada.»

O podría caerse mientras se bañaba. Podía ahogarse mientras dormía. Podía golpearse en la cabeza y no despertar jamás. En casa también habían riesgos, pero no habían diversiones. Era lo mismo, pero peor.

Camino lentamente hasta la sala y se situó delante de la gran ventana que daba vista a las calles y al hermoso ocaso que pintaba el cielo. Había olvidado lo que se sentía el agua del mar en la piel de sus pies. Había olvidado el sonido de la brisa acariciando las hojas de los árboles. Había olvidado el aroma a pasto mojado del patio de su antiguo hogar. Había olvidado la tumba de su madre y primo.

Cerró con fuerza los ojos y se dio la vuelta abruptamente.

No quería salir… no quería que la atropellaran…no quería que la asaltaran.

Sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y su respiración se aceleró.

«—¡HINATA!— el grito de su madre se escuchó después de los frenos de un camion derrapando.»

No quería volver a ver sangre…

«—¡Neji! ¡NO!»

O… aún ser humano tan despiadado.

* * *

 **Cinco años atrás…**

 _—¿Segura que traes todo? Si falta solo un ingrediente no podré hacer la cena. ¡Tiene que quedar perfecto! —gritaron tras la línea del móvil, provocando que Hinata se separara un poco el aparato de la oreja._

 _—Tranquila Ino-chan, no tiene que quedar perfecto —sonrió tímidamente mientras caminaba por la calle con una bolsa de supermercado en su mano._

 _—¿Cómo que no tiene que quedar perfecto? ¡Claro que tiene que quedar perfecto! Hoy celebramos un año desde que nos conocimos. ¡Es una gran celebración!_

 _Hinata río ante el entusiasmo de la rubia._

 _—Bueno, quedará perfecto por qué tengo todo lo necesario. Deja de preocuparte, no tardaré mucho en llegar a casa._

 _—De acuerdo —suspiró la rubia —. Dejaré que camines sin mi espléndida voz haciéndote compañía. Nos vemos en un rato._

 _—Bien —después de despedirse, Hinata guardó su teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón y continuó caminando. Estaba anocheciendo y ella no hacía más que acelerar el paso pues esa zona no era la más segura._

 _Mientras caminaba, Hinata pensaba en lo fantástico que había sido aceptar vivir con Ino. Ella era una chica sin igual, tan animada siempre, optimista y buena. Aceptaba que en ocasiones la agobiaba, pero siempre era agradable platicar con ella en momentos de tristeza. Ino tenía el poder de ponerla de buenas en segundos, y eso era algo que agradecía profundamente, pues su estado de ánimo no era el mejor la mayoría de veces._

 _Paro de pensar cuando escucho el ruido de unas bolsas de plástico por una lúgubre calle que estaba a su izquierda. Lo pasó de largo y continuo caminando, no queriendo darle importancia._

 _Camino un poco más y nuevamente escuchó un ruido atrás de ella, pero esta vez fue más cerca. Apretó la bolsa de compras que llevaba en su mano y aceleró el paso._

 _Apurada y con la respiración agitada, miró encima de su hombro y pudo observar con terror a un hombre caminando detrás de ella en la misma velocidad._

 _No le importó que el hombre pensara que estaba loca, ella se echó a correr._

 _Pudo escuchar claramente los rápidos pasos del hombre siguiéndola, provocando que sus ojos se cristalizaran y que su corazón se comprimiera. Soltó un grito cuando sintió una mano tomando su muñeca y en menos de lo que pensó, ya se hallaba en un callejón oscuro, tirada boca abajo mientras que el hombre la tocaba por todos lados._

 _Su voz era repugnante, impregnada de burla y excitación enferma. Sus manos eran crueles y bruscas, haciéndole pensar a Hinata que si llegaba a sobrevivir quedarían marcas por todo su cuerpo. Soltó un fuerte grito cuando escuchó la tela de su blusa rompiéndose y sollozó con fuerza al sentir sus manos sobre sus pechos._

 _Grito, pataleo y suplico que la dejara, pero nada parecía inmutar al hombre._

 _Pudo escuchar el sonido de su bragueta bajando, pudo escuchar el sonido de su cinturón desabrochándose y pudo sentir el desagradable contacto de su pene contra sus posaderas. Lloro con más fuerza, suplicándole a dios que la matara antes de que él pudiera profanar su cuerpo._

 _Gritó con fuerza, pero a él no parecía importarle que alguien la llegara a escuchar._

 _El solo estaba demasiado concentrado en su piel y en su pene como para prestarle atención a sus gritos. Sus risas burlescas resonaban en sus oídos, provocándole un fuerte deseo de quedarse sorda._

 _Forcejeo con fuerza, lo pateó y mordió, pero no le importó._

 _—AYUDA — gritó con toda su alma. Fue un grito largo que le lastimó la garganta. Fue tan fuerte que pudo jurar que estaba sangrando por dentro._

 _Cuando pensó en que todo estaba acabado, que nadie acudiría a su auxilio, escuchó gritos de una mujer y un hombre._

 _Su rostro golpeado volteó lentamente hasta que se encontró con esas dos personas que corrían hasta ella y le quitaban de encima a ese asqueroso hombre. Pudo ver que el hombre golpeaba a su violador con fuerza antes de que la mujer la tomara entre sus brazos y la abrazara._

* * *

—AH — tiró con fuerza un jarrón que estaba al lado de ella. Enojada, triste, humillada, desesperanzada… culpable… temerosa… era todo lo que sentía todos los días.

Al despertar, al dormir, al comer, al trabajar, al ducharse… a su mente solo venia ese hombre. A su mente solo veía ese asaltante y ese camión. A su mente venía la culpa, el odio hacia sí misma. Si ella no hubiese querido salvar a ese gato, su madre estaría viva. Si ella no hubiese sido tan ridícula y hubiese aceptado el aventó, su primo estaría vivo. ¡Si se hubiese cuidado mejor…!

No, eso no era su culpa. Ella podía andar en la calle como quisiera, y nadie tenía el derecho de hacer algo tan atroz y después culparla por su vestimenta u horario… Eso solo era culpa de esa gente enferma y sin sentimientos.

Hinata se abrazó a sí misma al sentirse sollozar con fuerza y caminó hasta el sofá para sentarse en él, hundiendo su cabeza sobre sus piernas flexionadas y sus brazos.

No supo cuanto estuvo así, pero dedujo que mucho al sentir su cuello adolorido. Una vez que las lágrimas se secaron ella estiró las piernas y terminó por acostarse en el sofá. Escucho el sonido del teléfono sonando, pero ni siquiera se inmuto. No tenía ánimos para contestar la llamada así que dejo que es teléfono sonara y sonara. Lo escucho hasta que se quedó completamente dormida.

Soñó algo lindo. Soñó que su madre estaba junto a ella mientras que Neji le sonreía. Si, había sido un sueño precioso, hasta que se vio así misma cayendo en un agujero negro. Olía a sangre y pudo sentir que flotaba sin rumbo, observando con añoranza hacia arriba donde estaba la abertura luminosa. Estiró la mano tratando de llegar hasta ahí, pero fue en vano. De repente, pudo ver cómo una mano se estiraba hacia ella y entonces…

Despertó con agitación.

Su corazón latía al mil por hora y su cuerpo estaba sudando un poco.

Viró su rostro hasta la ventana, dándose cuenta de que ya había anochecido. Observó el reloj y se percató de que eran las diez de la noche. Sí que había dormido demasiado. Soltó un suspiro y se restregó un ojo mientras se levantaba del sofá. Se pondría la pijama y trataría de dormir de nuevo, ya que no tenía sentido quedarse despierta.

Camino somnolienta por el pasillo, pero antes prendió el foco de este pues temía tropezar. Justo cuando lo prendió, sus ojos se abrieron grandemente.

—¡Arquero! —gritó asustada y corrió hasta su perro, quien se hallaba tumbado sobre el piso con un charco de vómito al lado de su cabeza. Arquero respiraba lentamente y con dificultad, preocupando en demasía a Hinata.

Se levantó de sus cuclillas y corrió hasta el teléfono de casa para llamarle a su veterinario particular.

—¡Maldita sea!—exclamó con enojo al darse cuenta de que no tenía línea en su celular.

Se le había olvidado pagar la factura.

Corrió nuevamente hasta su perro y se arrodilló frente a él para revisarlo una vez más, sin saber qué hacer.

¿Qué podía hacer ella? No conocía nada de veterinaria y en ese edificio no había nadie quien pudiera ayudarla. No tenía línea y por ende tampoco internet. No tenía teléfono móvil, lo cual le hizo replantearse si debía comprar uno.

Miró nuevamente a su perro, ya con lágrimas en sus ojos.

Sabía que Arquero era viejo y que no faltaba mucho para que muriera, pero él había sido su compañero de toda la vida, así que no podía dejar que muriera así. Haría hasta lo imposible para prolongar su vida, haría de todo para que el estuviera bien.

Sus labios comenzaron a temblar y un miedo la invadió por completo. Era hora de salir. Por Arquero, por Ino y por ella.

Frunció el ceño y tomó a Arquero entre sus brazos.

—Tranquilo pequeño, todo estará bien. Lo prometo.

Tomó una gran bocanada de aire, llevando su temblorosa mano hasta el pomo de la puerta. Su mano tembló un buen rato sobre la perilla, moviéndola y ocasionando un ruido metálico mientras la agitaba.

Un mundo relativamente nuevo le esperaba a fuera, un mundo lleno de riesgos que no quería tomar, pero que debía de hacerlo por lo que las quería. Enfrentaría todos sus miedos esa noche para poder avanzar un escalón más en su vida. Ya no quería esa vida encerrada, quería salir al exterior, ir al parque, tomar el bus e ir a una heladería, pero sobre todas esas cosas ella quería salvar a su perro e ir a la boda de Ino.

Con eso en su mente, se dio las fuerzas necesarias para girar esa perilla que parecía pesar un millón de kilos. Cuando lo hizo, pudo sentir una pequeña ráfaga de aire fresco mover sus cabellos y acariciar su piel de porcelana. Frunció el ceño como toda una fiera y comenzó a caminar hacia a fuera del departamento. Cerró la puerta y siguió caminando con Arquero en sus brazos, rezando para que no le diera una crisis para poder llevar a su mascota al veterinario. No tenía coche, así que se aventuraría por las oscuras y tétricas calles de la ciudad hasta llegar al veterinario más cercano.

Llegó hasta él elevador y por un segundo olvidó por completo el cómo se utilizaba aquel artefacto de puertas plateadas y botones luminosos. Dejó su nerviosismo a un lado por unos míseros segundos y pudo abrir el elevador. Entro de inmediato y se abrazó con fuerza al débil cuerpo de su mascota.

—Vas a estar bien… vamos a estar bien.

Salió de elevador dando pequeños pasos, observando la recepción. Hace muchísimo que no veía ese sitio. Tragó saliva, miró de derecha a izquierda y comenzó a caminar rápidamente hasta la salida del edificio. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora, comenzó a sudar copiosamente y su pecho quemaba. No quería salir…

Retrocedió su mano de la puerta como si esta estuviera ardiendo en fuego.

Quería salir a enfrentar el mundo nuevamente, pero ¿cómo una persona tan cobarde lo haría? No se sentía como esas típicas chicas fuertes que afrontaban cada obstáculo que se les atravesaba, no se sentía como Ino, no se sentía como ella misma hace años. Se sentía diminuta, insignificante y pusilánime.

Agacho su empañada mirada y observó a su can, el cual ya estaba respirando a duras penas.

¿Por su cobardía dejaría morir de esa manera al único ser que la acompaño de principio a fin? ¿Realmente podía llegar a ser tan cruel y egoísta?

Los pequeños y oscuros ojos de su compañero le sostuvieron la mirada y ahí fue cuando tomó una decisión. La sangre que corría por sus venas parecía lista para un maratón y su corazón podía escucharse tan fuerte que resonaba hasta sus delicados oídos. Frunció tanto el ceño que pudo sentir la edad sobre ella y sus ojos contuvieron tanto el llanto que quiso llorar aún más por el ardor.

Ya no quería llorar por ser una cobarde, lloraría por la vida que estaba desvaneciéndose entre sus brazos.

Lo hizo, abrió la puerta con fuerza extrema temiendo por un momento haberla roto, pero todos sus temores se congelaron en su mente al sentir sus cabellos hondearse por la brisa fresca que hacia afuera. El olor de la humedad provocó que sus fosas nasales se abrieran, dando paso a los nostálgicos olores del exterior. Humedad, lodo, brisa, árboles y asfalto.

El olor fue tan fascinante que pensó seriamente en si habría en algún lugar una loción que ese aroma tan singular.

Sus ojos se perdieron entre las estrellas y el intenso negro del cielo por largos segundos que parecieron eternos y fascinantes. Imagino que ese era el sentimiento de un recién nacido al abrir por primera vez sus ojos para ver un mundo lleno de cosas desconocidas.

Hasta la palabra mudo sonaba extraña.

Dio un pequeño paso hacia el frente, percibiendo la fresca brisa sobre la piel de su pierna desnuda a causa de los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos. La caricia del hálito fue tan reconfortante que dio otro paso, y otro, y otro, hasta que llegó a la orilla de la acera.

Estaba tan hipnotizada por el lejano sonido de los coches y por el cantar de los grillos que por un momento se le olvidó que estaba fuera después de años y años dentro de un departamento.

Sin embargo, aun después de todas esas lindas sensaciones, no pudo evitar pensar en su traumático pasado lleno de desgracias y de imprudencias. Ahí fuera había miles de cosas que ella había estado tratando de evadir, miles de cosas que temía más que a nada. A las personas les daban miedo muchas cosas. A algunas les daba miedo perder su trabajo o perder a su pareja. A otras les daba miedo el mar o las alturas. Pero a gente como ella... les daba miedo el exterior y la maldad que surgía de entre las sombras. Le daba miedo el crujir de los autos y el sonido de voces varoniles dentro de los callejones oscuros.

Vaciló por unos segundos e incluso dio unos pasos hacia atrás dispuesta a correr temerosa hacia su apartamento para esconderse bajo las sabanas de su cama, pero un lastimoso sonido la trajo a la realidad nuevamente.

Arquero estaba quejándose, mejor dicho, llorando de dolor.

No, no lo dejaría morir.

En un arranque de decisión, comenzó a correr.

Sabía que si se detenía probablemente se acobardaría de nuevo y correría hacia atrás para volver a su cueva, así que no se detendría hasta llevar al veterinario.

Desgraciadamente no sabía de ningún veterinario, pero si recordaba uno que había a unos diez minutos de ahí. Solo rogaba a dios que no lo hubiesen cerrado, pues de eso ya hacia muchísimo.

Corrió y corrió, poniéndose nerviosa cada vez que una persona pasaba a su lado y la miraba con extrañeza. No quería que nadie se le acercaba, tenía mucho miedo. A su mente solo venia el rostro de aquel hombre asaltante y ese hombre violador.

Trato de serenarse, trató de recordarse que esos hombres estaban tras una celda y que jamás los volvería a ver, pero otra parte de su ser le susurraba con algo de burla que esas dos personas no eran las únicas personas malas en ese mundo. Que la maldad cubría una gran parte de gente y que jamás podría estar a salvo si se mantenía fuera de casa.

Corrió con más fuerza, imaginando que al llegar a esa veterinaria algo bueno pasaría. El veterinario le diría que Arquero se pondría bien y que su vida mejoraría. _Estúpida_ , se dijo. El veterinario no sabía eso y ella era consciente de que Arquero era viejo.

No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo corrió, pero finalmente llegó a la veterinaria y sus piernas le agradecieron el parar. Se agradeció a si misma mentalmente por haber comprado esa caminadora, o de lo contrario no hubiese tenido condición para correr sin parar hasta ahí.

Toco con fuerza, intentó abrir la puerta y hasta gritoneo que le abrieran. Parecía estar cerrado, pero no le importaba en lo absoluto. Se quedaría ahí hasta que abrieran, sin importar cuantas horas tuviese que quedarse ahí.

Gracias al cielo escucharon su llamado y cuando abrieron pudo notar que el veterinario tenía un departamento arriba del local.

—Yo...— su voz tembló. Apretó a su perro contra su pecho mientras se sentía temblar. Hace años que no hablaba con nadie desconocido en persona — de verdad lamento molestarlo —su voz seguía quebrada, pero esta vez iba acompañada de lágrimas — ayúdeme —terminó por decir en un susurro el cual fue más parecido a una súplica.

Pudo ver el impacto en las facciones de aquel viejo hombre.

—Por supuesto, pasa — abrió la reja de seguridad y la dejó entrar junto con Arquero. El hombre volvió a cerrar la puerta, poniéndole los nervios de punta —. Recuéstalo ahí —le apuntó una camilla que estaba junto a una gran pecera llena de peces distintos y de muchos colores.

Hinata asintió y recostó suavemente al can sobre la mullida camilla color azul verdoso.

El hombre de escaso cabello color algodón se acercó al perro y acaricio su cabeza.

—Un basset hound, hace mucho que no veía uno de estos lindos perritos —comentó en un intento de que la joven a su lada dejara de gimotear —. ¿Cómo se llama? —preguntó suavemente.

—Arquero...—musito en un sollozo.

—Que singular nombre para un perro tan especial. Me gusta —le sonrió tranquilizadoramente, haciendo sentir a Hinata un poco más confiada —. Tranquila pequeña, toma asiento mientras lo examinó y te hago unas cuantas preguntas.

Hinata asintió torpemente y pasó su vista sobre el local para buscar una silla. Antes de encontrarla pudo ver sacos gigantes de comida para perro, gato, ave e incluso para conejo. También pudo ver productos de higiene como jabón, champú y cepillos. Había de todo, menos animales enjaulados como solía haber en muchas veterinarias.

Después de ver a su alrededor se acercó a la silla y se sentó lentamente en ella.

—Me llamo Masaki — le comentó mientras tomaba su estetoscopio —¿Y usted?

—Hinata...

—Muy bien, Hinata-san — situó el diafragma sobre el estómago del perro — ¿Cuántos años tiene Arquero?

—Diez años— susurro con pesimismo.

—Entiendo...— dijo el hombre mientras revisaba a Arquero. Hinata observaba a Masaki apuntando cosas en su tabla —¿Hace cuánto no lo traía a un veterinario a hacerle un chequeo?

Hinata bajó la mirada con culpabilidad.

—No lo recuerdo.

Masaki soltó aire y después siguió apuntando cosas en su tabla mientras que sigua chequeando a Arquero.

Mientras que el silencio reinaba en aquella habitación, Hinata no podía evitar sentirse incomoda así que sabiamente decidió sacarle platica aquel veterinario.

—¿Usted no vende mascotas? —pregunto en un susurro inseguro.

—No. Nuestra organización acoge a animales de la calle y los damos en adopción. Perros, gatos, aves, conejos... cualquier animal que necesite ayuda. La última adopción fue a un perro sin un ojo — sonrió con orgullo —. Hubieron muchas personas que huían de su aspecto, nadie lo quería a falta de su ojo, pero nosotros le conseguimos una familia — se quitó el estetoscopio y acarició a Arquero. Su sonrisa se borró lentamente —. Hinata-san, Arquero ya es muy viejo.

—Lo sé —su voz se quebró de nuevo.

—No pasará de tres días. Su corazón no está funcionando bien, no hay nada más que se pueda hacer. Le recomiendo no someterlo a ningún tratamiento, eso podría hacerlo sufrir más de lo que ya está sufriendo.

No quería seguir escuchándolo. Sus palabras eran demasiado dolorosas.

Cubrió sus ojos con ambas manos.

—Puedo darle unas medicinas para aliviar un poco su dolor, pero le recomiendo que piense bien lo que le diré. ¿Desea dormirlo ya, desea esperar a que muera solo o desea que pase sus últimos momentos en su hogar?

No lo tuvo que pensar dos veces.

—Quiero que este en casa cuando eso suceda...— musito en un hilo de voz.

—De acuerdo — Misaki tomo unas cosas dentro de un cajón y después las puso en una bolsa de plástico —. Las instrucciones vienen adentro, en caso de que algo se complique puede llamarme a este número —le enseño la tarjeta y después la echo junto a las cosas en la bolsa.

—Gracias...—susurro y tomó a Arquero entre sus brazos con toda la delicadeza del mundo, como si estuviese tomando a una pequeña mariposa de su ala —. ¿Cuánto...?

—No suelo cobrar por estas cosas, señorita —le sonrió dulcemente y negó con la cabeza —. Se lo duro que resulta esto.

—No sabe cuánto le agradezco — y sí que lo hacía. No sabía lo que hubiese pasado si no le tocaba una persona tan amable como lo era Misaki —. Gracias, Misaki-san.

Salió de la veterinaria y comenzó a caminar, solo que esta vez se permitió el hacerlo con calma a pesar de que su corazón estaba latiendo al mil por hora.

Ino tenía razón, tenía toda esa boca parlanchina llena de razón.

 _«—…. Jamás estamos a salvo... sin importar lo bien resguarda que te sientas.»_

Ella jamás estuvo a salvo.

Arquero no estaba a salvo.

Arquero moriría a pesar de haber vivido sanamente, a pesar de haber vivido aislado de cualquier peligro existente.

¿De qué sirvió darle comida especial? ¿De qué sirvió hacerlo correr con ella en la caminadora? ¿De que sirvió limpiar a fondo su hogar para que nunca tuviese que encontrarse con una araña? ¿De qué sirvió no llevarlo a pasear al parque?

De nada, no sirvió de nada porque a pesar de todo él iba a morir. Moriría al igual que ella.

Y entonces comenzó a sentir miedo de su propio hogar.

Moriría sola, probablemente sentada sobre su sofá con una copa de vino en su mano. Moriría anciana, con más canas de cabello. Amargada y triste, sin nadie a su alrededor. Probablemente encontrarían su cuerpo diez días después de su muerte. Probablemente ya no habría nadie para que visitaran su tumba. Probablemente Ino ya sería abuela para ese tiempo. Probablemente su padre y tío estarían muertos también.

Sollozó con fuerza y abrazo con más fuerza a Arquero.

Hundida entre sus pensamientos, Hinata siguió caminando, pero al cruzar la calle un destello de luz hizo que quedara petrificada en medio.

Sus ojos se abrieron con fuerza y su corazón dejó de latir.

* * *

 ** _Continuará..._**

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _Ok, literalmente creo que tengo un año sin actualizar esta historia, si no es que a penas se cumplirá el año, y eso me hace sentir una holgazana. Bueno, sinceramente después del primer capitulo me quede en blanco, y es que el drama a mi no se me da por mucho que lo ame. Siento que no es mi fuerte por mas que pienso en escenas "geniales" (dentro de mi egolatra punto de vista), así que me desanimo cuando las pienso un poco más. ¡Por eso deje de escribir esta historia! ¿Okay? ¡Pero! después de pensarlo un poco me dije a mi misma: ¿Que paso con tu promesa de nunca dejar descontinuada una historia? y pues heme aquí, con un nuevo capítulo que sinceramente me gusto demasiado sin tener una razón._

 _Pasando a otro tema, me gustaria que me contestaran estas preguntas: ¿Que les parecio a ustedes este capitulo? ¿Van a tirarme tomates por actualizar quitadamente de la pena hasta ahora? ¿Que piensan respecto a cómo describi los sentimientos de Hinata?_

 _Fue difícil imaginarme a una persona con Agorafobia, así que traté de ponerme en sus zapatos y describir qué es lo que yo sentía al pasar por todas esas cosas. Fue difícil, pero hice lo que pude._

 _En fin, espero que este capitulo les haya agradado y que no me tiren tomatazos._

 _Prometo actualizar pronto, ya que ya tengo empezado el siguiente capítulo. ¡Hasta la próxima!_

 ** _Agradecimientos:_** _Shikina, eliuska20, Akime Maxwell, Ememoho, souri, Amberly07, Guest._


	3. Miedo a la soledad

_**[Capítulo 3]**_

 **•Género:** Romance/Hurt/Comfort.

 **Los personajes de Naruto no son míos.**

 **•**

* * *

 _ **Miedo a la soledad.**_

* * *

 **•**

 ** _A pesar de ser un día triste, parecía ser que el clima no quería ponerse de acuerdo con su estado de ánimo, sino que se dedicó a llevarle la contraria. Había pajaritos cantando, mariposas revoloteando y la brisa fresca sobre su rostro la sacaba de vez en cuando de su trance._**

 ** _El padre frente a ella hablaba y hablaba mientras de fondo se escuchaban gimoteos, la mayoría falsos, esos que usan solo para aparentar pena. Frente a la pequeña multitud de gente estaba el ataúd de Hikari Hyuga, la recién fallecida madre de Hinata._**

 ** _Hinata no paraba de llorar, pero a diferencia de lo que muchos esperaban ella no estaba berreando desesperadamente, sino que sus lágrimas caían de una a una silenciosamente sin que su vista se despegara del ataúd que contenía encima una foto de su sonriente madre._**

 ** _Todos estaban impactados de que la joven Hyuga no estuviese llorando como la niña pequeña que era. Se veía tan fuerte aún que su pequeña nariz estuviese roja y aún que sus ojos estuviesen cristalinos. Parecía no querer llorar frente a ellos._**

 ** _La hermana de su madre se acercó lentamente hacia ella y le acarició los cabellos._**

 ** _—Tía Hanna—nombró en un susurro, provocando que su tía le sonriera de medio lado._**

 ** _—Está bien, Hinata-chan —tomó suavemente su mano, brindándole un calor muy parecido al que su madre le dio alguna vez._**

 ** _Los labios de Hinata comenzaron a temblar de poco a poco antes de abrazar sorpresivamente a su tía._**

 ** _Era tan parecida a ella…_**

 ** _Hanna bajo sus cejas y acarició consoladoramente el cabello de su sobrina, tratando de no llorar demasiado frente a ella. No quería que estuviera más triste, realmente no quería que su pequeña sobrina sufriera más de lo que ya sufría silenciosamente._**

 ** _—Nada de esto es tu culpa —le susurro al notar que nadie la escuchaba —. Ella en estos momentos es feliz por haberte salvado._**

 ** _Hinata apretó sus labios y deslizó lentamente su mirada acuosa hasta su padre. El rostro de Hiashi parecía tallado en piedra, tan duro e inexpresivo como siempre. Ese gesto hizo que Hinata apretara los puños y agachara su mirada._**

 ** _Lastima que no pudo salvarla de su insensible padre._**

* * *

Sus ojos perla parecían estar sin vida. Se mantuvieron abiertos inmensurablemente y cristalinos sin importar que sus hombros fuesen agitados con violencia una y otra vez. Ella no miraba nada más que no fuera la luz de los faroles del coche que estaba frente a ella.

 _«—HINATA.»_

Recordó la sensación de quemazón en sus rodillas y las palmas de sus manos. Heridas tan frescas como si se las hubiese hecho ese mismo día. Ese grito calaba sin cansancio en sus tímpanos y el mismo nudo en la garganta de hace años se hizo presente.

—Mamá…—susurro para su seguidamente se resbalarán unas solitarias lágrimas sobre sus mejillas.

El chico frente a ella mostró una expresión de asombro al oírla hablar después de haberle estado llamando por varios minutos. Él iba manejando tranquilamente sobre la carretera hasta que una chica con un perro en sus brazos cruzó la calle descuidadamente, provocando que frenara repentinamente justo antes de atropellarla, quedando a escasos centímetros de distancia de su cuerpo.

Desde su asiento pudo observar la mirada de pánico que la chica había puesto al sentir los faros de luz quemando sus ojos de tan cerca.

Se alegró mucho de haber podido frenar a tiempo, pero aún así estaba enojado por el descuido de la muchacha.

Se había bajado a confrontarla pues aún no se quitaba de su camino, pero justo cuando soltó el primer; _"Ey"_ fue cuando fue consciente de lo que había frente a sus narices.

Una chica preciosa, con lágrimas en los ojos que cargaba una pequeña bolsa de plástico y a un can que parecía bastante cansado.

—Oye…—le había dicho para llamar su atención pues parecía estar en shock. Alargó su brazo para mover su hombro, pero antes de que pudiera hacer contacto con ella, las piernas de la chica parecieron fallar, haciéndola caer de rodillas al asfalto.

Y ahí estaba, ella arrodillada mirando con lágrimas en los ojos el coche frente a ella y él observándola con impacto al escucharla llamar a su madre. Pensó estúpidamente que se había asustado tanto que su primer llamado fue hacia su madre, así como cuando los niños lastiman sus rodillas y piden auxilio hacia sus madres. El chico pudo ver que no era así al escucharla llorar desconsoladamente mientras decía: _"Perdóname, mamá. Perdóname…"_

Más asustado que antes por la actitud de la chica, se arrodilló completamente y la tomó con suavidad de los hombros.

—Oye, mírame —le pedía sin resultado alguno, hasta que finalmente tomó su mentón e hizo que lo mirara directamente al rostro —. Basta, no llores por favor.

Hinata pareció salir de su shock al verlo. Se impresionó al ver ese puro color azul en sus ojos y esa mirada preocupada en ellos, sintiéndose mal por causar dicho sentimiento en ese desconocido.

Abrió lentamente los labios, sin articular palabra alguna pues no sabía qué decir. ¿Disculparse? ¿Huir? ¿Llorar aún más? ¿Qué debía hacer?

Quería huir hacia su casa, pero por lo alterada que estaba era peligroso andar así por la calle. No quería toparse nuevamente con un coche y que esté si lograse impactarla. Quería seguir llorando, pero extrañamente los ojos de aquel hombre la tranquilizaron de una manera impactante.

Lo correcto era disculparse por haber cruzado la calle de esa manera.

—Lo la-lamentó mucho —susurro, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos con impresión. Hinata se levantó lentamente, sosteniendo con fuerza a Arquero. Él la imitó sin dejar de mirarla —. De verdad lamento haber cruzado la calle de esa manera —su voz se quebró nuevamente —. Sé que n-no debo de cruzar la calle de esa manera —su voz sonó estrangulada y sus ojos se cerraron con fuerza.

El rubio la observaba con preocupación, preguntándose el por qué la chica estaba tan afectada. Sabía que estuvo a nada de atropellarla, pero estaba actuando demasiado raro. Miró nuevamente al perro y después volvió su vista a ella, quien seguía en el mismo estado.

No podía irse y dejarla de esa manera, podría pasarle algo.

—Tranquilízate —pidió —. Te llevare a tu casa, dattebayo.

—N-no te molestes —susurro entre hipidos. Era un desconocido, debía de alejarse de los desconocidos. Comenzó a dar pasos hacia atrás —. Puedo ir sola —sin dejar hablar al rubio, Hinata se dio la media vuelta y comenzó a correr desesperadamente hacia su hogar sin importarle los constantes llamados del rubio.

El chico se quedó ahí plantado con el brazo extendido hacia ella.

—Maldición —farfulló al verla perderse entre la oscuridad. Pensó en seguirla, pero la vibración dentro del bolsillo delantero de su pantalón lo detuvo —. Debo apurarme —susurro para sí mismo. Miró una vez más hacia donde la chica se había perdido y después volvió a su coche para encenderlo y echarlo a andar.

Miró por el rabillo del ojo una hoja de papel que contenía una dirección y comenzó a buscar calles en su auto lentamente. Cuando miro el nombre del edificio soltó un suspiro cansado y se alegró de haberlo encontrado después de horas y horas recorriendo la ciudad.

Estacionó el coche con tranquilidad y bajo de él para ir hacia la cajuela para bajar un par de maletas.

—Espero que Ino no me regañe por llegar a estas horas. Tendrá que comprender la extraña noche que tuve.

* * *

Acarició con sutileza la cabeza de Arquero y después se levantó de las cuclillas. No le gustaba que Arquero se subiera muy a menudo a su cama por que por alguna extraña razón siempre tenía las patas llenas de tierra, pero esa noche y las que quedaban dormiría con ella.

Esa sería la cama de Arquero por el efímero e injusto tiempo que le quedaba.

Se sentó en el suelo, manteniendo su vista en el subir y bajar del estómago de Arquero, muestra de que se encontraba profundamente dormido. Recargo ambos brazos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas y situó su barbilla encima de ellos.

Ahora definitivamente iba a quedarse sola. Sin Ino, sin arquero, sin nadie…

Estaba sola en ese mundo tan grande y triste que a la vez se la hacía tan vacío y pequeño. Estaba sola en su pequeño y "acogedor" departamento, el cual era tristemente su mundo. La única vida que habitaría ahí de ahora en adelante sería ella solamente y el único contacto humano que haría sería con el repetidor y el portero.

Ino se casaría y su tiempo sería con todo derecho para sus futuros hijos y su marido.

Ino sería feliz y eso era lo que ella más quería por que su amiga se merecía eso y más.

Era una persona tan egoísta al pedir secretamente que Ino no se llevara bien con Kiba para que se divorciara y regresara con ella. Era egoísta desear que Ino jamás se fuera de su lado. Era egoísta pedir que la luz de tu vida se quede para siempre, esperando que algún día tomes la iniciativa para cambiar por tu bien.

Hinata se sentía una escoria de persona por pedir algo tan egoísta.

Se sentía una escoria por no haber dormido en cuanto antes a Arquero aún a sabiendas de que él realmente estaba pasándola mal. Se sentía una puta ingenua por pensar que un milagro haría que Arquero rejuvenecería diez años de un día para otro. Se sentía ingenua por pensar que lo tendría en sus brazos de nuevo siendo tan pequeñito como al principio.

Sus pensamientos fueron dispersados bruscamente al escuchar el timbre llamando a su puerta. Se levantó con rapidez, imaginando que sería Ino y que como de costumbre había olvidado sus llaves. Un gran alivio recorrió sus venas, quería pedirle a Ino un gran abrazo pues en ese momento se sentía la persona más sola del mundo. Quería sentirse segura entre sus brazos y hacerla jurar que jamás iba a dejar de haber un espacio para ella entre ellos.

Corrió hasta la puerta, cayendo por un tropezón antes de levantarse y correr nuevamente.

La abrió tan rápido que espero que Ino no se hubiese asustado por la brusquedad y justo cuando se disponía a aventarse a sus brazos pudo ver un rostro conocido y poco esperado.

Sus ojos se abrieron a la par y su boca se abrió con impacto.

—¡Acosador! —chillo asustada antes de cerrarle la puerta en las narices a ese chico rubio.

El chico se quedó petrificado, tratando de procesar la información que acababa de escuchar.

La chica que casi atropellaba hacía menos de media hora era la compañera de piso de su media hermana y eso no era todo, sino que le había gritado acosador con verdadero horror en sus ojos.

¡Estaba totalmente perdido!

Sacó su móvil y deslizó sus dedos en la pantalla táctil para buscar en su lista de contactos el nombre de la rubia loca que tenía como hermana.

Puso su móvil en la oreja y espero "pacientemente" para que contestara su llamada.

 _«—¿Diga?—»_ una voz somnolienta se escuchó por la línea del celular.

—¿Dónde diablos estás? Estoy tocando el timbre de tu casa, ¿tan pesado tienes el sueño? —silencio su hablar al escuchar el fuerte sonido de un golpe seguido de un lamento —¿Ino?

 _«—¡Naruto! ¡Demonios, olvide que llegabas hoy.»_

—Y tu te quejas de mi, mala hermana. Mueve tu flojo trasero y ábreme, tu amiguita esta histérica. No sabes lo qué pasó que…

 _«—¡Hinata! ¡Maldita sea! ¡No estoy en casa imbécil, estoy con Kiba!»_

—¡Y te atreves a decirme imbécil a mí! —le gritó con indignación.

 _«—No te muevas de ahí, llego en veinte. Ah, y no se te ocurra volver a llamar a la puerta para que Hinata te abra. Voy yendo.»_

—¡Pero…! — no pudo completar su frase pues Ino había cortado la llamada, dejándolo furibundo. Por culpa de esa chica y por culpa de su hermana tendría que esperar ahí en el pasillo hasta que a Ino se le ocurriera llegar.

Chasqueó su lengua y sin quedarle de otra se sentó en el piso y recargó su espalda contra la pared, rememorando lo que había pasado hacía unos instantes.

—Hinata…—saboreó cada letra de su nombre y quedó pensativo. El nombre de esa chica significaba un lugar soleado, cosa que era algo muy irónico ya que ella parecía ser más una noche. Ojos de Luna y cabello cómo el manto oscuro de la noche.

Sin duda estaba preocupado por ella, pero también admitía que era extraña. Sus reacciones parecían ser exageradas y entendía que estaba asustada por qué pensaba que el tipo que casi la atropellaba la había "seguido" hasta su hogar.

Que mal comienzo para conocer a una persona.

Suspiro y recargo la cabeza en la pared.

Esperaba poder llevarse bien con ella y con su hermana. Si, con Ino.

Eran medios hermanos, hijos del mismo padre pero de diferente madre. Minato tuvo un matrimonio arreglado con la madre de Ino por dos años, pero las cosas no funcionaron y además, ambos estaban enamorados de diferentes personas. Se divorciaron a penas Ino nació, y poco después se supo que Kushina estaba embarazada de Naruto, él segundo hijo de Minato.

Ella y él no tenían la mejor relación del mundo por inmadureces, pero era bueno saber que poco a poco se estaban tomando cariño, cariño que no se habían tenido desde niños a pesar de haber pasado mucho tiempo juntos. Y es que, venir de madres diferentes era difícil. Ino culpaba a su madre de la ruptura de su padre con Tami, madre de Ino.

Cuando Naruto supo que tenía una hermana se puso muy feliz pues tendría con quien jugar y divertirse ya que ser hijo único no era entretenido. Pero al conocer a Ino, cambió radicalmente de idea. Prefería mil veces no tener hermanos y buscarse por sí mismo la diversión si tenía que lidiar con alguien tan molesta como ella.

Los años pasaron y ellos no podían verse ni en pintura, hasta que Minato tuvo un accidente y eso hizo que se acercaran y se consolaran mutuamente. Ahí se prometieron tratar de llevarse mejor y de eso ya hacían ocho años. Y ahí estaba el, de visita en Tokyo para la boda de su única hermana.

—¿Naruto? —alzó su vista y la miró, su hermana Ino. Sonrió como él sabía hacerlo, pero después recordó que estaba sentado en el pasillo del edificio a las once y cuarenta de la noche, así que su semblante cambió.

—Hermanita— dijo con entre dientes. Se levantó del suelo y sacudió su pantalón —, es bueno verte después de dos años.

—¡De verdad lo lamento, pero se me olvidó por completo! —le dio un rápido abrazo para después sacar sus llaves y abrir la puerta del departamento —. Me disculpo por la reacción de Hinata, pero…—abrió la puerta y sintió que la sangre bajaba hasta sus pies. La primer cosa que visualizo al entrar al departamento fue el jarrón hecho pedazos por todo el suelo, así que no espero ni un segundo para correr hasta la habitación de Hinata.

Naruto la miró con extrañeza, pero igualmente tomó sus maletas y se metió junto con ellas. Cerró la puerta tras de sí y dejó las maletas en la entrada para después comenzar a caminar hasta donde Ino había corrido con desesperación.

Paro en seco al escuchar unos sollozos junto a la voz de su hermana.

Ino estaba de rodillas junto a la chica de ojos color luna mientras la abrazaba con fuerza. El cuerpo de la chica se convulsionaba por su llanto.

—Hinata…

—¡Tenias razón! —enterró su rostro en el cuello de Ino —. Todos vamos a morir, por muy segura que me sienta en casa —se separó lentamente y apretó sus puños —. Lo cuide tanto y aún así morirá.

—No seas tan dura contigo misma.

—Si hubiese así de dura desde el principio entonces esto no habría pasado —musitó con un sollozo —. Yo no sería como soy y mamá, Neji…yo…—

—Basta —la tomó con fuerza de los hombros e hizo que la mirara —. Está bien, Hinata. El mundo es un lugar aterrador, es injusto tenerle tanto miedo a un lugar que alguna vez fue precioso y seguro, pero así son las cosas y desgraciadamente nosotras solas no podremos cambiarlo. Pero mira —hizo que mirara a Arquero —, a pesar de lo mucho que te autoprotegas, terminaremos así.

Hinata bajó la mirada y observó sus lágrimas chocando contra el suelo laminado de su habitación.

—Tuve mucho miedo, Ino-chan…

—Ya, está bien —la abrazó dulcemente y dejó que se desahogará entre sus brazos mientras que Naruto miraba toda la escena sin entender absolutamente nada.

Pasaron varios minutos hasta que Ino hizo que Hinata se levantara del suelo para que se recostara junto a Arquero, quien al sentir el peso de su ama sobre la cama, se arrastró hasta ella y se recostó a su lado. Ino se quedó con ella hasta que sus hipidos cesaron, transformándose en una respiración acompasada y Naruto se quedó ahí hasta que Ino se levantó y se dirigió hasta la puerta.

—¿Qué haces de fisgón? —le susurro con el ceño fruncido, pero él no la miraba, sino que tenía su vista plantada en el rostro sonrosado por el llanto de Hinata —. Vamos a la sala y te explicaré lo que pasa.

—Yo también tengo algo que decirte.

Ino se preparó té para ambos y se sentó junto a Naruto en la linda sala de estar.

Naruto fue el primero en hablar, explicándole todo lo que había sucedido antes de llegar al departamento.

—Maldita sea, idiota —le dio un buen zape, haciendo que se sobara la cabeza con una mueca de dolor —. Ahora entiendo todo. Vaya, no puedo creer que Hinata haya salido después de tantísimo tiempo —susurró más para sí misma mientras una expresión triste se posaba en su rostro.

—¿De qué hablas? —preguntó el rubio, olvidando por un momento el dolor en su cabeza.

Ino suspiró y tomó un sorbo a su taza de té.

—Hinata tiene agorafobia.

—Ago…¿Qué?—hizo una mueca incomprensible.

—No le gustan los espacios abiertos, las aglomeraciones, en resumidas cuentas, no le gusta salir de casa. Le dan ataques de pánico —bajo la mirada y prestó atención al vapor que salía de su taza —. Ella no asistirá a mi boda por esa misma razón, pero hoy salió por qué su perro, Arquero, estaba enfermo y no sabía qué hacer. No tiene celular y olvidamos pagar el servicio del cable y teléfono, así que tomó a su perro y con todo el miedo del mundo salió a las calles. Estoy impresionada.

—Igual yo…—susurro comprendiendo toda la situación. El igualmente bajo la mirada —. Cuando casi la atropelló quedó en shock. Se quedo ahí, plantada en medio de la calle con la mirada perdida. Se veía tan débil y temblorosa que terminó cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Le hable, la agite, pero no respondía. Su primera palabra fue: _"mamá"_. ¿Ella tiene algo que ver con todo esto?

Ino lo miro impactada, pero después su rostro entristeció.

—Es mejor que vayamos a dormir —evadió el tema y se levantó del sofá —. La puerta que está al lado de la habitación de Hinata será tu habitación.

—No se si sea prudente quedarme. Ya sabes, piensa que soy un acosador.

—Quédate —pidió con una sonrisa de medio lado —. Hablaré con Hinata y le explicaré la situación, pero más te vale pedirle una disculpa.

—¡Pero ella…! —cerró el la boca al ver la mirada asesina que solo Ino sabía poner para hacerlo tragar saliva con nerviosismo —. A primera hora.

—Así se habla.

* * *

Naruto abrió los ojos por el molesto sol que se colaba por la ventana de la habitación. Restregó un poco sus párpados y después movió sus pupilas azules hasta su celular, el cual no tardó en tomar para ver la hora que era.

Casi cae de su cama al ver que eran las tres de la tarde.

Carajo, sí que había sido agitado el día anterior y es que en cuanto su piel tocó la textura de la sábana él quedó totalmente muerto. Ni siquiera siguió su ya acostumbrada rutina de ver memes antes de dormir, y eso era algo demasiado raro.

Se incorporó con pereza y su primer vista fue el mismo reflejado en el espejo gigante que estaba enfrente de su cama. Su cabello parecía un nido de pájaros y desde ahí podía ver la baba seca que había en su barbilla. Se dio asco así mismo, así que no tardó en tomar ropa para ducharse en el baño que había en la habitación.

Una vez duchado, vestido y con los dientes limpios, se dispuso a salir de la habitación para " _desayunar_ " algo pues su estómago no paraba de rugir.

Abrió lentamente la puerta, escuchando el leve rechinido al abrirla y asomó su cabeza hacia afuera, asegurándose de que esa chica no se atravesara en su camino tan temprano. Ino le había pedido disculparse con ella, pero no sabía cómo. Además, después de todo lo visto la noche anterior… todo se complicaría. Hasta se sentía algo incómodo.

Una vez que el perímetro fue asegurado, Naruto salió de la habitación casi de puntillas, caminando hasta la cocina. Entró a dicha habitación y lo primero que vio en la barra fue un papel con algo escrito.

Lo tomó y lo leyó rápidamente

 _ **«Naruto, me hablaron urgentemente de la oficina. Algo sucedió y tuve que salir lo más temprano que pude. Lamento irme así. Por favor, si vas a salir procura no tardarte demasiado. No quiero dejar mucho tiempo sola a Hinata en el estado que se encuentra. Llámame si ocurre cualquier cosa.**_

 _ **Ino.»**_

—Está rubia oxigena —masculló antes de soltar un suspiro de resignación. Genial, la haría de niñera en la ciudad de Tokyo, lugar que él quería recorrer ya que estaba ahí —. Al menos quiero comer algo —se dio la vuelta y sorpresivamente se encontró otra nota, pero esta vez era un post-it de color lila pegado en la puerta del microondas.

Supuso que sería una nota de Ino diciéndole que le había dejado comida o un pedazo de pizza, pero estaba equivocado.

 ** _«Naruto-san, lamentó haberme atravesado así frente a su auto. Espero no haberlo asustado demasiado. Hice el desayuno, por favor acéptelo._**

 ** _Hinata.»_**

Parpadeó incrédulo un par de veces antes de abrir el microondas y encontrar un desayuno típico de Japón, el cual estaba completamente frío y con mucha razón. Casi sonrió emocionado, pues en Estados Unidos su desayuno de todas las mañanas era siempre huevos fritos y tocino, pero esa vez sería diferente. Eso era lo que amaba de viajar, las comidas.

Mientras calentaba su desayuno, se puso a pensar en el lindo gesto de esa chica con él y sobre la disculpa que le dio. Ya no sentía tanto nerviosismo como antes y hasta quiso socializar con ella, pero… el recuerdo de ella llorando junto a su perro hizo que su corazón se oprimiera. No podía hablar con ella en esos momentos, no sabría qué decirle. Él no era demasiado bueno con las palabras.

Sacó su desayuno y se sentó en la barra para comenzar a comer, deleitándose cada vez más por el delicioso sabor de esa comida. No sabía quien la había hecho, pero estaba exquisita. Tal vez la pedido de un restaurante lujoso o quien sabe, el solo se dedicó a disfrutar.

Pensó en las molestias que seguramente le había generado a la chica, así que deseo hacer algo lindo para ella.

Tomó su celular y marcó el número de su hermana.

 _«—¿Qué pasa? ¿Hinata está bien? —»_ fue lo primero que le dijo al contestar.

—Despreocúpate, te hablo para otra cosa —ciertamente no sabía cómo estaba la chica, pero eso no se lo diría a su histérica hermana —. Dime, ¿sabes de alguna comida, postre o dulce que le guste mucho a Hinata?

Un silencio sepulcral se instaló en la línea.

 _«—Naruto…¿te gusta Hinata?»_

—¡¿Qué?! —no pudo evitar ponerse rojo.

 _«—¡No sabes lo genial que sería que ella y tu fuesen novios! ¡Ella jamás a…!—_ paro de hablar y después carraspeo _—. Ama los roles de canela y el chocolate. Si quieres comprarle comida entonces cómprale sushi. »_

—Gracias…—soltó confundido —. Nos vemos más tarde.

Corto la llamada y soltó un suspiro. Su hermana sí que era intensa.

Naruto no tardó en salir del departamento para subir a su coche e ir directo al centro de Tokyo. Él no conocía ese lugar como lo hacía su hermana, de hecho esa era la segunda vez que iba a ese sitio, pero sabía lo grande que era ese lugar así que trato de no distraerse demasiado pues su objetivo era comprar un dulce para Hinata.

Rápidamente encontró una panadería, a la cual entró para no demorarse más.

Compro una caja de roles y una caja de chocolates. Después pasó por un restaurante y compro sushi suficiente para ambos. Mientras caminaba por las aglomeradas calles no pudo evitar mirar por un aparador una bonita manta de perro color azul con estampados de huellas. De inmediato pensó en el perro enfermo de la chica, así que también quiso hacer algo por el.

Una vez que compro la manta, de apuro a ir hacia su coche.

Mientras conducía y escuchaba música que aún no lograba entender del todo por su mal dominado japonés, él se mantenía pensando en su hogar y en lo diferente que era comparado con Japón.

Él era todo un aventurero, amaba viajar e ir de un lado hacia otro, pero Japón era un lugar extremamente desconocido para el. Nunca había turisteado en él a pesar de ya haber ido en dos ocaciones, así que pensó que sería buena idea visitar lugares famosos para conocer el sitio.

Naruto llegó al departamento y abrió con la llave que Ino le había dejado la noche anterior. Dejo las bolsas sobre la mesa y camino lentamente hasta la habitación de Hinata para darle la sorpresa, pero su puño quedó en alto cuando escuchó unos sollozos dentro de la habitación. Su sonrisa entusiasta desapareció poco a poco y asomó su mirada curiosa por la pequeña abertura de la puerta.

—¿Mi-misaki-san? —soltó un hipido y después limpió su nariz con el dorso de su mano. Hinata se encontraba sentada sobre sus piernas mientras se mantenía junto a la cama donde estaba Arquero —. Lamento molestarlo, pe-pero ¿podría explicarme usted cómo de-debo…?

Quedó unos segundos en silencio y Naruto pudo escuchar el murmullo de la voz proveniente del aparato.

—De acuerdo —susurro Hinata despegando el teléfono de su oído para ponerlo en alta voz y situarlo sobre su cama.

 _«—¿Arquero está muy nervioso?—»_ preguntó la persona tras la línea.

—No. Él está demasiado tranquilo, pero aún puedo e-escuchar cómo se queja —musitó la Hyuga mientras tomaba una bolsa de plástico.

 _«—De acuerdo, entonces necesitas preparar la dosis. Prepara el catéter y llena la jeringa con el líquido que te di. Eso bastará. »_

—D-de acuerdo…—musitó Hinata, abriendo la bolsa con las manos temblorosas. Hizo lo que Misaki le instruyó y tragó saliva, sabiendo lo que venía en ese momento. De repente, en ese justo instante cuando estaba "lista" para inyectarle la eutanasia, miles de recuerdos sobre Arquero la invadieron. El día en que se lo ganó en la feria, la noche en que limpió sus lágrimas con su lengua en una crisis de depresión y las mañanas donde la despertaba haciéndole cosquillas en el cuello con su traviesa nariz.

Sin poder evitarlo, nuevamente se echó a llorar. Sus hombros comenzaron a convulsionar del llanto y dejó la jeringa sobre la cama.

Apretó sus puños con fuerza, sintiendo dolor en ellos. Su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que sintió que en cualquier momento sus dientes se partirían y sus párpados estaban tan cerrados que por un momento dudo si podría abrirlos de nuevo.

—N-No puedo hacerlo, es demasiado duro…—restregó sus lágrimas con ambos puños.

Naruto, quien aún se mantenía espiando, sintió su corazón hacerse pequeño.

 _«—Hinata, se que es duro para ti, pero es momento de que Arquero se vaya. Él llegó a la tierra con un propósito, el cual fue hacerte feliz. Dale gracias a lo que más creas por haberte dado un amigo como el.»_

—Pe-pero aún lo necesito… —sollozó —. Aún lo necesito a mi lado, no quiero que se vaya de mi lado.

 _«—Desgraciadamente la vida de los perros es demasiado corta para nuestro gusto, pero es porque ellos nacen con un propósito y nacen sabiendo amar. Él te ama, pero ya no puede más, Hinata y si tú lo amas a él, tienes que entender que él debe irse.»_

Hinata lloro con fuerza sin importarle que aún hablaba con Misaki. Lloro tan desgarradoramente que Naruto pudo apostar que alguien a fuera había oído sus berridos. Naruto aseguraba que esa era la escena más trágica y triste que había visto en toda su vida.

Después de que Hinata pudo desahogarse, limpio con fuerza sus lágrimas y volvió a tomar la jeringa.

—Gracias, Misaki-san. Cre-creo que estoy lista —susurro con los ojos cerrados antes de colgar la llamada. Dejó su celular a un lado, y se acercó más a la cama para acariciar la cabeza de Arquero.

Arquero veía a Hinata con profundidad, como si supiera que esa era una despedida.

—Está bien, pequeño. Es-estaré bien, aprenderé a vivir sin ti —poso su frente sobre la de él y dejó que sus lágrimas empaparan su rostro —. Gracias por todos estos años, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí —pudo escucharlo soltar un chillido seguido de un lengüetazo débil en su rostro, limpiando varias de sus lágrimas —. Está bien Arquero, puedes irte ya.

* * *

Hinata había llorado por horas y Naruto escuchó cada uno de sus berridos. A los minutos de que ella había aplicado la eutanasia a su perro, él había decidido dejarla tranquila para que pudiera despedirse adecuadamente. Dio vueltas por el departamento, miro un programa de televisión y a provecho para desempacar sus maletas, pero aún seguía escuchándola llorar.

Después de mucho tiempo pudo percatarse de que Hinata había dejado de sollozar, o al menos sus sollozos no eran tan altos como para ser escuchados por él.

Luego de media hora en silencio, Naruto visualizo la bolsa con las compras que había hecho hacía unas horas. Esculco entre la bolsa y sacó de ella la manta que había comprado para Arquero. Soltó un suspiro de pena y después se fue hacia su cuarto para guardarla en una de sus maletas. Era más que obvio que Hinata no querría esa manta.

Camino de regreso al living, pero detuvo sus pasos frente a la habitación de Hinata, la cual aún tenía la puerta entreabierta. Dio una mirada hacia adentro de la habitación y pudo visualizar a Hinata aun sentada sobre sus piernas en el suelo. Mantenía sus manos recargadas sobre sus muslos y su rostro estaba cubierto por su largo cabello.

Deslizó su azul mirada hasta Arquero y pudo ver que efectivamente, ya no había signo de vida en su cuerpo.

—¿Y ahora qué... ahora que hago? — la escucho susurrar con su fina voz ronca por tanto llorar.

Naruto suspiro y se dio ánimos a sí mismo para entrar. Debía de ayudarla, ella no sabía qué hacer. Necesitaba que le echara una mano.

Toco un par de veces y después terminó de abrir la puerta.

Pudo verla sobresaltarse sobre el suelo al verlo entrar de esa manera a su habitación. Seguro que con toda esa situación ni siquiera recordaba que había un desconocido en su casa.

Le sonrió nerviosamente, sin saber cómo comportarse en un momento como ese.

—Hinata, ¿cierto?

La peli azul limpió sus lágrimas con rapidez y asintió.

—Ha-hai —susurro la Hyuga.

Naruto caminó un poco más hacia ella.

—Lamentó muchísimo por lo que estás pasando —le dijo con sinceridad, observando su semblante decaído —. Imagino… que ahora necesitas ayuda con esto. Déjame ayudarte.

Hinata se mantuvo en silencio por un rato hasta que finalmente asintió.

—De acuerdo, ¿Qué es lo que te gustaría hacer?

Los ojos lilas de la chica fueron hasta Arquero y nuevamente se asomaron unas cuantas gotas saladas de ellos. Él había estado tantísimo tiempo con ella, él era su familia. Simplemente no podía dejarlo en cualquier parte, quería tenerlo cerca a pesar de su muerte.

—E escuchado de un cre-crematorio que está cerca de Takeshita, ¿cree que pueda…?

—Claro —le sonrió comprensivamente —. Llevaré a tu mascota ahí.

—Qui-quiero ir —soltó repentinamente, impresionando al rubio.

—Pero…—balbuceó, recordando lo que padecía.

—Está bien —alzó su rostro, mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y un camino de lágrimas por sus mejillas —. Necesito hacerlo.

* * *

Después de haber puesto a Arquero en los asientos traseros de su auto y de haber estado junto a Hinata hasta que finalmente salió de los departamentos, pudieron dirigirse hasta Takeshita.

El camino fue silencioso y hasta tenso. Naruto pudo darse cuenta de que Hinata también le temía a los autos pues no paraba de apretar la tela de sus pantalones mientras no despegaba la vista de la alfombra del auto.

Realmente se sintió mal por ella y eso le hizo registrarse él porque ella tenía ese trauma tan grande. Sabía que no era de su incumbencia, pero realmente estaba intrigado.

—Uzumaki-san.

—¿Si? —miró de reojo, percatandose de que nuevamente estaba llorando. Su rostro estaba escondido tras la cortina de su cabello, pero aún así pudo ver las gotas saladas cayendo de una a una sobre su pantalón de mezclilla.

—¿Te-tendrá pañuelos?

—Huh —volvió su vista hacia la carretera —. Están en la guantera…

—Gracias —susurro y abrió la guantera. Efectivamente estaba una caja de pañuelos en ella, así que al tomarla pudo ver debajo de ella unas fotos que la hicieron detenerse a verlas unos segundos.

Una punzada de envidia recorrió su cuerpo.

—Míralas.

—¿Huh? —se sobresaltó avergonzada al ser descubierta.

Naruto solo le sonrío.

—Míralas si quieres, por mí no hay problema.

Hinata volteó su vista hacia las fotos y las tomó lentamente. En la primera salía él solo delante de la torre de París mientras hacía un signo de victoria con sus dedos. En la segunda fotografía salía el retratado junto a una chica de cabello rosado y un chico de cabello azabache. Cambio de foto e impresa en ella estaba él junto a una mujer de cabellos rojos que lo abrazaba con fuerza y un hombre idéntico a él sonriendo amablemente hacia la cámara.

Habían más fotos, pero sinceramente prefirió dejarlo así. Dejo las fotos en su lugar, tomó unos cuantos pañuelos y cerró la guantera.

—Gracias.

—No hay de que.

Después de unos minutos llegaron a su destino y después de dos horas, Hinata sostuvo en sus manos la pequeña caja de madera donde se encontraba Arquero.

* * *

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

 ** _N/A:_** _¿Acaso están impresionados? Yo tambien lo estoy de mi misma. ¡Una actualización super rapida! Escribir este capitulo fue una de esas veces que escribes y escribes sin parar por la oleada de inspiración que raramente me viene. Tenía que aprovechar, asi que aqui esta este siguiente capítulo._

 _¿Que opinan de Naruto? ¿Que pasara ahora que Arquero ya no está?_

 _Respuestas a sus reviews:_

 _ **Ememoho:** Lamento mucho lo de tu gatito, pero así son las cosas. Desgraciadamente, las mascotas duran menos que nosotros. Es una verdadera lastima, ya que ellos llegan a ser mucho más fieles que los humanos. Y si, la partida de Arquero sirvió para que Hinata finalmente pudiera salir de una vez por todas. Ahora tenemos que ver si podrá eliminar por completo esta fobia o si seguirá viviendo en su cueva. ¡Gracias por tu comentario! Espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. _

_**SayaU:** Lamento mucho que hayas tenido que experimentar esa fobia. A mi tampoco me gusta mucho salir, pero se que lo que me pasa a mi no es fobia, sino "Antisocialismo" XD Me alegra que no haya sido tan grave tu caso y que hayas podido salir al exterior nuevamente. _

_**StarryNight:** Gracias, me da mucho gusto saber que les gusto como describir los sentimientos de Hinata, ya que a la hora de escribir siento que lo que más se me complica es describir lo que los personajes sienten. _

_**marion:** ¡Prometo que seguiré actualizando hasta terminar cada una de ellas!:c _

_**Akime Maxwell:** Pues tu deseo fue concedido, Naruto finalmente hizo acto de presencia ;)_

 ** _Ending Scene:_** _Claro que saldrá adelante, solo que primero tendrá que enfrentar mil problemas que había estado tratando de evadir por mucho tiempo. ¡Gracias por tu review! :)_

 ** _Gracias por leer hasta el final._**

 ** _¡Nos leemos pronto!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**[Capítulo: 4]**_

 _Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen._

 ** _Genero: Romance/Hurt-Comfort._**

* * *

Hinata observo una vez más la pequeña caja que ahora estaba situada encima de la chimenea. Sabia que el dolor persistía por mucho tiempo cada vez que sus ojos violáceos se toparan con esa figura, pero también sabia que el dolor disminuiría al pasar el tiempo. Después de un tiempo podría ver esa pequeña caja sin sentir un nudo en la garganta.

Volteo lentamente su mirada hacia atrás, topándose con la figura del rubio que la había ayudado desinteresadamente ese día. La llevo a cremar a Arquero, aguanto sus lágrimas y soporto su insoportable actitud al no tener la valentía de poder salir del departamento. Estaba en deuda con el.

—Muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mí hoy —susurro antes de dar la vuelta para comenzar a caminar a su cuarto —. Lamento haber sido una molestia —susurro avergonzada, apresurando el paso para introducirse en su habitación de una vez por todas.

—Oye —Naruto la tomó suavemente del brazo, haciéndola respingar — no me des las gracias, mucho menos digas que fuiste una molestia para mí. Comprendo tu situación —le dijo suave y comprensivamente.

Hinata lo miró de soslayo, alcanzando a ver su tierna sonrisa.

—Arigatou —intentó zafarse de manera delicada para poder ir hacia su habitación, pero el rubio no la soltó.

—Espera, Hinata —los ojos de Hinata se centraron en el —. No haz comido nada, eso es malo.

—Sinceramente no tengo apetito, Naruto-san.

—Nada de eso, tienes que comer —sonrió de lado —. Yo tampoco he comido y sinceramente me encantaría tu compañía, dattebayo —realmente aquello había sido un chantaje para que Hinata comiera con el, uno que esperaba que funcionara. Sonrió más ampliamente.

Hinata dudo unos segundos. No se sentía nada bien, de verdad quería descansar y dormir un poco, pero no comía desde la tarde anterior y eso la tenía débil, además de que un insufrible dolor de cabeza la estaba matando. Debía comer algo si no quería desplomarse de la nada. Por otro lado, pasar más tiempo con Naruto era… incómodo. ¡No quería ser mal interpretada! Pero hacia muchísimo tiempo que no hablaba con otra persona que no fueran Ino, Kiba, los repartidores personales y el portero. De ahí en fuera, no tenía contacto con nadie más desde hacía mucho tiempo. Además, ese rubio transmitía un aura tan… deslumbrante.

Apretó sus labios y después suspiro.

Tenía que avanzar, tenía que dar seguir dando pasos si no quería retroceder y quedarse en ese departamento de por vida. Socializar era una de las muchas cosas que debía hacer si quería superar su trauma.

—De acuerdo —accedió, sacándole una sonrisa entusiasta al hermano de su querida amiga.

—Genial —le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia la cocina —. Hace rato compré unas cosas… —lo escucho reír incomodo —. No pude dártelas, pero creo que es el momento —regreso de la cocina con una bolsa de papel en mano —¿Podemos comer en la sala? Tal vez ver un poco de televisión mientras tanto…

Si, la compañía de Naruto sería buena para ella.

Sonrió y asintió.

—Como guste y… no se hubiese molestado, Naruto-san.

—¡Por favor! —río — deja de hablarme de "usted". Somos de la misma edad —se sentó en el sofá seguido de la titubeante Hinata —. Sé que Japón es distinto a donde vivo y que sus costumbres también lo son, pero no creo que sea necesario que te refieras a mi de esa manera, Hinata-chan.

Inevitablemente sus mejillas se colorearon al oírlo llamarla de esa forma.

—Pe-pero…

—A mí no me molesta —saco la comida de la bolsa y le dio su plato a Hinata —. Vamos, dime "Naruto" a secas si quieres —abrió sus palillos e igual de rápido abrió su comida.

Hinata tomó sus palillos trémulamente y después lo miró de reojo. El rubio comía con rapidez y gusto, como si no masticara antes de tragar. Eso le preocupo a Hinata, pero no dijo nada porque de cierta manera se veía gracioso.

—Naruto…—susurró su nombre, sintiéndose rara al hacerlo.

—¡Bien! —exclamó con la boca llena. Trago su comida y prosiguió —. Bueno, ahora cuéntame un poco de ti — realmente quería que le contara más específicamente sobre su rara enfermedad. Tenía muchísima curiosidad sobre eso, pero no se atrevía a preguntar directamente. Era bruto, pero no tanto.

—Bueno…—comenzó a jugar con sus palillos —. Soy diseñadora de joyas. Te-tengo mi propia marca —dijo con algo de orgullo y pena en su voz.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó realmente impresionado. Nunca pensó que alguien como ella pudiese tener ese tipo de trabajo. ¡Se suponía que los diseñadores ganaban muchísimo dinero! Incluso se suponía que eran figuras publicas, que salían en revistas y todas esas cosas. Pero, Hinata no hacia nada de eso, no que el supiera. Bueno, tampoco es como si su condición la dejase hacer ese tipo de cosas —¿Cómo se llama tu marca?

—"H.H" —respondió —. Son las iniciales de mi apellido y nombre —dijo al ver su cara de confusión —. Me apellido Hyuga.

—¡Oh! Ya veo —tomó más sushi y comió antes de hablar —¿Qué mas podrías decirme de ti?

—No hay mucho que decir —dijo con pena —. Mejor… cuéntame de ti.

Naruto trato de quitar su mirada de pena y asintió.

—Pues mi padre es dueño de una empresa de productos electrónicos y yo soy el vicepresidente —miró al techo —. Me gusta viajar, las artes marciales, nadar e ir a eventos. Supongo que ya conoces los nombres de mis padres.

—Ino los menciona a menudo —sonrió de medio lado.

—Bien… ¿Qué más puedo decir? —paseo su mirada por la sala —. Tengo dos mejores amigos. Sakura y Sasuke. Son geniales, aún que aveces los desespero un poco. Salí por un tiempo con Sakura, pero…—sonrió con tristeza —no funcionó. Ella ama a mi amigo y aún que él no lo diga, yo sé que él la ama a ella —soltó un suspiro de tristeza —¡Amo el ramen con todo mi ser! —calló al oír una risita de Hinata —¿Qué pasa? —preguntó, temiendo haberse oído ridiculo.

—Es solo que… me di cuenta de donde viene la fascinación de Ino por el ramen.

—¡Espera! ¿A Ino le gusta el ramen? —preguntó con impresión.

—Dice que el ramen la hace sentir en casa.

Una sonrisa se formó poco a poco en el rostro de Naruto.

«En casa, ¿Eh?»

—¡Seguro cuando lo come recuerda a su atractivo hermano! —exclamó junto a un guiño, haciendo reír tiernamente a la chica.

—Por cierto, se parecen mucho —puso uno de sus dedos bajo su barbilla —. Se que son hermanos, y por ende deben de parecerse, pero enserio se parecen mucho. Aun que, Ino tiene los ojos mas claros... y la piel mas blanca — de un momento para otro su tez se sonrojo un poco. Había estado mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos y eso seguro debió de incomodarlo.

—¿Enserio? Y yo que creía que no nos parecíamos tanto —Naruto paso por alto el avergonzamiento de la chica y rasco su nuca despreocupadamente a a par de una risa —. Podría jurar que ella es mas fea.

—Oye... —protesto la Hyuga, aun que quisiese reír ante el ocurrente comentario. Quizá no se parecieran tanto como ella lo percibía, pero ambos tenían esa misma aura de jovialidad que le hacía sentir siempre viva. Esa era una de las muchas cosas que e gustaban de Ino.

Naruto rio.

* * *

—Estoy en casa.

Naruto alzo la vista de su teléfono celular y miro a su hermana colgando su bolso en un perchero. La rubia dejo sus llaves en un bol y después cruzo la mirada con Naruto, quien la miraba con una ceja alzada.

—¿De verdad anuncias así tu llegada a las 12 de la noche?

Ino sonrió avergonzada.

—Hinata-chan siempre me espera hasta que llegue —explico —. ¿Cómo esta ella? —camino hasta la sala y se sentó al lado de su hermano. Este bloqueo su celular, soltó un suspiro y se sentó bien sobre el mullido sofá.

—Bien. Ella... aplico la eutanasia a su perro y quizo cremarlo —apunto con su mirada la caja que estaba sobre la chimenea, haciendo que los ojos de Ino se abrieran impactados para que después se humedecieran.

—Pulgoso —murmuro levantándose del sofá para caminar lentamente hasta quedar frente a la pequeña caja —. Se que siempre peleaba contigo porque rompías mis zapatos y echabas a perder papeles de mi oficina, pero... no sabes lo que daría para que esas cosas que hacías no acabaran. Nos vas a hacer mucha falta, Arquero —susurro quebradizamente. Limpio suavemente las lagrimas que escurrieron por sus mejillas y acaricio con las yemas de sus dedos la caja —. ¿Dónde esta Hinata?

—Hace una hora que se fue a dormir a su habitación. En realidad estuvo conmigo toda la tarde. Comimos, charlamos y estábamos mirando la televisión, pero se quedo dormida. Cuando despertó se disculpo y se fue.

—Entiendo —contesto la rubia —. Naruto, muchas gracias. Se que nada de esto es tu asunto, pero aun así has ayudado muchísimo a Hinata y a mi por cuidarla.

—No me agradezcas. Hinata es una chica muy agradable. No me molesta en lo absoluto — y era verdad. Hinata resulto ser mas agradable de lo que pudo imaginar. Nunca imagino que alguien así pudiese llevarse tan bien con su chillona e insoportable hermana.

—Se que esta dormida, pero iré a verla antes de irme a dormir —susurro —. Buenas noches, Naruto. Te prometo que pasare tiempo contigo mañana —le guiño el ojo —. Mañana es sábado, así que no tengo trabajo.

—No me interesa pasar tiempo contigo, solo quiero que me lleves a comer ramen a un buen restaurante —callo al sentir el fuerte golpe que le dio su hermana en la cabeza.

—¡Eres un insensible! —le saco la lengua tal y como lo hacia cuando eran niños pequeños. Volteo su rostro con indignación y después abandono la sala, dejando a un adolorido rubio sobando su craneo.

—Buenas noches, hermanita —soltó con sarcasmo.

* * *

El sol iluminaba cada rincón de la espaciosa habitación. Dicho sol entro por entre sus pestañas, haciendole fruncir un poco el ceño. Quiso removerse sobre su cama para encontrar otra posición en la cual pudiese seguir durmiendo sin ese molesto sol, pero un peso extra sobre su cintura se lo impidió por completo. Confundida, revoloteo sus pestañas con dificultad, tratando de acostumbrarse a la luz del nuevo día.

Cuando fue capaz de entender que era lo que impedía que se moviese, sus labios se curvaron en una linda sonrisa.

Ino estaba acostada a su lado vestida aun con su ropa de oficinista y su maquillaje hecho un desastre. Ino jamas se iba a dormir con el maquillaje puesto, eso era un pecado para ella. Debió de haber estado sumamente cansada y las fuerzas seguramente se esfumaron en cuanto toco su cama.

Llevo sus aun somnolientos ojos hasta su reloj digital, el cual apuntaba las diez de la mañana.

¡Era tardísimo!

Se deshizo lenta y cuidadosamente del agarre de Ino, quien se removió entre sueños balbuceando cosas que no entendió. Sonrió divertida y después la arropo bien. Era tarde, pero era el día de descanso de Ino así que como siempre, la dejaría dormir un poco mas antes de levantarla para el desayuno.

Tomo unas prendas de sus cajones y después camino hasta su baño, donde se desvistio y seguidamente se ducho. No pudo evitar comenzar a tararear una de sus canciones favoritas, esa mañana se había levantado aparentemente con un buen animo a pesar de lo que había pasado con Arquero.

Su corazón se estrujo al pensar en lo ultimo, pero rápidamente desecho esos sentimientos. A Arquero no le gustaba verla llorar, el siempre lloriqueaba cuando la veía triste, así que se esforzaría para estar con ese buen animo todo el día.

Ya vestida y con los dientes limpios se dirigió hacia la cocina, donde se puso rápidamente manos a la obra. Sabia que Ino no tardaría en despertar y que tal vez Naruto ya estaba despierto y tenia hambre, así que les haría un buen desayuno a ambos.

Mientras recogía su largo y espeso cabello índigo en una coleta alta, se puso a pensar en lo que posiblemente les cocinaría.

A final, se decidido a hacerle unos hotcakes y una malteada. ¿A quien no le gustaba eso? ¡A todo el mundo le gusta! En especial a Ino, quien ama lo dulce tanto como ella. Rápidamente comenzó a sacar todo de a nevera y todos los trastos que utilizaría. Quería apurarse antes de que alguno de los dos despertaran.

Comenzó a revolver harina, leche y unos huevos en un bol mientras cantaba suavemente esa canción que no podia sacarse de a cabeza por mas que intentara. Aun que bueno, tampoco era como si quisiera sacarla, era demasiado hermosa. La canción concluía una y otra vez, pero ella volvía a cantarla mientras que su labor de cocinar poco a poco acababa.

—Don't you think of me enough? I´ve been burning my heart out.

¿No piensas en mi lo suficiente? He estado quemado mi corazón.

Estaba tan sumida en su trabajo cocinando que no sintió la presencia que estaba tras de ella, observándola y escuchándola cantar mientras se movía ágilmente por la cocina.

—Got to face, return salute. I will run 'cause I'm already saved. You will know you're reborn tonight. Lost spirit, but I stay by your side. Even if my body breaks to the bones.

Me enfrentare y saludare de regreso. Correré porque estoy a salvo. Tu sabes que renacerás esta noche. Pero me quedare a tu lado, espíritu perdido. Incluso si mi cuerpo se rompe hasta los huesos.

Tomo tres vasos de la repisa y vertió en ellos unos cuentos hielos junto al licuado de fresa.

—I don't want to go through that ever again. So cry no more. Oh, my be love.

No quiero pasar por esto otra vez. Así que no llores mas. Oh, mi amor.

Sirvió los hotcakes en los platos, aun sin sospechar que Naruto observaba todo desde el marco de la entrada, absorto en su dulce voz y sus elegantes movimientos.

—Go aheadbe proud and finally live. You are the one, a rising star. You've got a spark to hold. You´re a god.

Adelante, se orgulloso y finalmente vive. Tu eres el único, una estrella ascendente. Tienes una chispa para sostenerte. Eres un dios.

Observo complacida su creación. Todo se miraba absolutamente delicioso y seguramente también lo sabia. Justo cuando iba a dar la vuelta para dirigirse hacia su habitación a levantar a Ino, una voz la hizo quedarse petrificada en su lugar, y por su puesto que no era la de Ino. Trago duro y su rostro comenzó a calentarse. La había escuchado...

—No sabia que hablaras tan bien ingles, ni que cantaras tan bien. Aun que bueno, no es como si supiera mucho de ti, nos acabamos de conocer — Hinata lo escucho reír nerviosamente —. ¿Te molesta que te haya escuchado cantar?

Hinata volteo lentamente, encarando al recién levantado rubio. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de pijama y una camisa azul marino; su cabello estaba hecho un lio aun que no se veía nada mal y sus ojos aun se veían un poco amorriñados.

—Ah —llevo sus temblorosas manos tras su espalda, tomándolas con fuerza para no comenzar a juguetear con sus dedos; habito compulsivo que había desarrollado a través de los años cada vez que se sentía ansiosa o nerviosa —. N-no, en realidad. Solo que... a excepción de Ino, nadie mas me había escuchado hacerlo.

—Ya veo...

Gracias al cielo la tensión en el ambiente desapareció debido a la recién levantada rubia, quien antes de salir se había vestido con su pijama de los sábados.

—Ya le dije que entre a algún casting de talentos o que sea maestra de ingles. También sabe tocar instrumentos, deberías escucharla tocar el piano. A mi me duerme, pero en el buen sentido —Ino estiro sus adormiladas extremidades y salto un suspiro —. Buenos días.

—Buenos días, Ino-chan —sonrió entre aliviada y apenada por todos esos comentarios que había soltado nomas llegar —. Hice el desayuno, tu favorito.

—¡Eres un completo amor! —abrazo a su amiga fuertemente —. No sabes el hambre que tengo en estos momentos.

—No entiendo como no engordas mas de lo que ya estas. Deberías pesar mas de cien kilos después de comer tantísimo.

—Ha habado el que gano una competencia de comida el año pasado.

—Eres una envidiosa porque yo tengo comida gratis en un restaurante por todo un año.

—¿Envidiosa? Yo si puedo pagar mi comida, no necesito ningún tipo de premio.

—¡Yo también puedo pagar mi comida!

—Solo por el buen corazón de papá, quien no te ha corrido de la empresa a pesar de ser un completo flojo.

—¡Repite eso!

El desayuno transcurrió así, entre una pelea cómica de ambos hermanos y una chica que solo podía contemplarlos y reír ante sus ocurrencias. Mientras comía tranquilamente y observaba a ambos, no pudo sentirse mas feliz. Sin embargo, esa felicidad se opaco poco a poco al pensar en el futuro no muy lejano que le deparaba una vez que Ino se casara.

De un momento a otro, se visualizo a si misma sentada ahí mismo, sin esas dos personas frente a ella.

* * *

Continuara...

N/A: POR FIN, DESPUES DE MUCHO TIEMPO, HE PODIDO ACTUALIZAR UNA DE MIS HISTORIAS. No tengo excusa, solo que mi laptop se daño y blablabla.

Ojala les haya gustado, no promero nada, pero tratare de actualizar mis demas historias pronto.

AGRADECIMIENTOS A CADA UNO DE LOS COMENTARIOS, PERDON POR HACERLOS ESPERAR.

El nombre de la cancion es: Call of Silence. Si han visto Shingeki no Kyojin, ya saben de donde la saque.


End file.
